The 56th Hunger Games
by LunarWolfHunter
Summary: A SYOT of the 56th Hunger Games! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! *Closed*
1. Prologue

**Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker POV**

I sat at my mahogany desk finalizing the plans for the arena once the tributes enter. I heard footsteps coming near my office as I looked up from my desk. It was President Snow, and I had to make sure I impressed him in my first Games as Head Gamemaker.

"Seneca." His voice was very slow and eerie.

"Yes, Mister President." I stood up and bowed.

"Is the arena ready? The Reapings begin tomorrow." He asked. If I say no, I could have been executed on the spot. That has happened to many Gamemakers before and, hopefully, this year's games would impress him. I had put a lot of thought into these Games and that they were tricky and interesting. I would finally give the Capitol a good show.

"Yes." I wasn't lying. The arena was ready at that time, I was just planning the mutts and traps and such for during the Games. I handed him the plans so far with confidence. This arena was far from common and boring.

"So what's it about?" He asked sternly

"I wouldn't want to spoil it now, Mr. President."

"Marvelous. Remember what happened to the Gamemaker before you. Don't make the same mistake he did." he grinned and walked out of the room.

The Gamemaker before me was named Scyth Violenc. His Games were pathetic. They were just a forest. How many times have I seen that before? There were no mutts and everyone ran from the Bloodbath. The first death wasn't until three days into the Games and the last was about two weeks after. In punishment, he was executed after going mad from Tracker Jacker venom. But I wasn't Syth Violenc. I was Seneca Crane, and my ideas were much more brilliant.

This year's Games will be remembered past the day I die.

* * *

**List of Tributes**

**District 1:**

**-Female: ****Liana Iulius (DramaticBlaze)**

**-Male: Ethan Valentine (richards25)**

**District 2:**

**-Female: ****Scarlet "Scar" Hunter (uz-a-hoe)**

**-Male: Wolf Quicksilver (LunarWolfHunter)**

**District 3:**

**-Female: April Stone (Paper's-My-Friend)**

**-Male: Dragon Long (Mikkleson Fowl's Treaty)**

**District 4:**

**-Female: Marissa Wave (YepItsViolet)**

**-Male: Alric Winslow (A Daughter of Evil)**

**District 5:**

**-Female: Calista "Cali" Paddock (Lilac Wolf)**

**-Male: Pyrus Kale (Demolation Flame)**

**District 6:**

**-Female: Nervana Calhoon (TEAM BUTTERCUP 894)**

**-Male: Nexiam Ofrey (Dextram Dei)**

**District 7:**

**-Female: Jasmine Littleroot (you-are-reading-my-username)**

**-Male: Myles Ortango (Buttons301)**

**District 8:**

**-Female: Aalaina Red (PopperNickle)**

**-Male: Ash Nikolas (LunarWolfHunter)**

**District 9:**

**-Female: ****Canticle Blaze (ILikePie99)**

**-Male: Julian Maize (shirapp)**

**District 10:**

**-Female: Ceres Iris Reyna (violetsinthesky)**

**-Male: Valentino Bay Jones (violetsinthesky)**

**District 11:**

**-Female: Valia Quintin (storyfrikk)**

**-Male: Nightshade Stride (The Pocketwatch Ripper)**

**District 12:**

**-Female: Elizabeth "Beth" Green (LadyDunla)**

**-Male: Alastair Nikouls (The Pocketwatch Ripper)**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute! Good luck to all of them. There is a poll on my page to vote for who should survive the Bloodbath. Your vote can change the outcome of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	2. District 1 Reaping

**Liana Iulius, District 1 POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock at seven the morning of the Reapings. I walked down the ornately decorated stairs of my house in the Victor's Village, which my father received after winning the Games, and to the basement. This was our own personal training center, where my three brothers, Apollo, Jupiter, and Aeneas trained before they all won the Games.

I walked over to the spears shelf and grabbed my favorite one. It was long and the shaft was made of a Capitol material that was light but couldn't be easily broken. I turned around to the nearest dummy and aimed for its heart. I took a beep breath, held my spear, and with all my might, ran a few steps and threw it directly in the chest.

"Not bad," a voice chimed in. I turned around in surprise to see my father, Julius, giving me a smile. "You still have to practice for a few years before you could win."

I swear the only reason that my father doesn't think I could win the Games is because I'm a girl. Plus, he's always arrogant and _everything_ is a competition to him. He walked over and pulled the spear out of the dummy's chest and threw it. It pierced another dummy's heart, or at least where it would be. He then grabbed a knife from his jacket and threw it at the dummy. It sliced into the dummy's forehead. I let out a sigh.

"Dad, I know how to do this," I complained.

"Then shouldn't you be working on something like climbing or camouflage or-"

"I know how to do all that stuff Dad," I interrupted.

"You know Liana, combat is not the only way to win the Games, and I don't think you have enough experience yet. So keep on training and by the time you turn eighteen, maybe you'll have a shot."

"Okay."

"Start getting ready for the Reapings, okay?"

"Fine." I responded. I was going to do that anyway. I walked up to my room and took a shower. Then into my walk-in closet. I found my favorite dress. It was a short white one that I wore to all special occasions, and now, my first Reaping. I decided that I was ready for the Hunger Games, and I could win at twelve years of age. Anyway, my brother Aeneas won at fourteen. Not much of a difference, right?

Before leaving the house, I looked in the mirror one last time. My long platinum blonde hair flowed to just below my shoulder blades, and slightly curled and shined in the light. My very light blue eyes and thin lips made me look pretty, but not too much. I rubbed on my chap stick and put on my pearls as I walked out the door.

**Ethan Valentine, District 1 POV **

"Wake up." I heard my sister's voice call. I rolled over and just kept my eyes shut. "Come on Ethan, it's Reaping Day, get up." I almost forgot! I promised Lupus and Justin that we would train today. I jumped out of bed immediately.

"All right Lucia. You can get out now." Lucia is my sixteen year old sister. She is training for the Hunger Games just like I am, but I am the one volunteering this year. I can't let anyone beat me to volunteer this time. It's my last chance and last year some guy beat me to it and died first. What a shame.

I dashed over to my closet and pulled on something comfortable and left. I ran towards the Training Center to find Lupus and Justin waiting for me outside. "There you are!" Lupus exclaimed, "The academy favorite not showing up would be such a shame."

I just ignored him and walked inside. It was a large room lined with dummies and weapons. Everywhere you looked there was some sort of training place or method. I walked over to the main weapons shelf and grabbed a long, curved sword. Following my lead, Lupus grabbed a spear and Justin grabbed a shorter, lighter sword. "Hey, you took the good one!" Justin complained.

"You snooze, you lose," I retorted.

"Says the one who overslept."

"Ha ha. Very funny," I talked back sarcastically. I walked up to the nearest dummy and slashed it's head with my sword. It fell off and the cut was clean and straight. "Your turn," I smartly remarked at Justin. He sliced another dummy's head and it only left a shallow cut.

"That's because you have the good sword," he retaliated.

"Good thing you have another year to train Justin. You'll need it."

After training for about an hour, I decided to go home and get ready. I walked up the stair and got ready to take a shower. Lucia walked in just as I was about to take my pants off. "Have fun in the shower, I took all the hot water."

I just flipped her off and she left. She was right, and I was pissed. After my shower I dressed in a white shirt underneath a navy slim suit and a navy blue tie. I slipped on my black shoes and went downstairs to head for the Reapings.

Just as I opened the door, my Dad walked into the room. "Hey Ethan. You'd better be volunteering this year!" my Dad, Mylar, shouted.

"Of course I am," I announced with a smirk. He looked at me and smiled. I walked out of my house and to the Reapings.

**Liana Iulius, District 1 POV**

Once I arrive at the Reapings, I realize that there is a really long line of kids waiting to get their blood pricked. I get in line and then realize who is in front of me: Ethan Valentine. He thinks he's _so _cool because he is six-five and muscular. I'd like to see him go into the arena, because he would probably die in the Bloodbath. After waiting for about five minutes, I finally get my finger pricked and a Peacekeeper takes me to the twelve year old section.

After waiting for a while, the mayor comes out and tells his speech. Since this is my first Reaping, I decide to listen. "The Dark Days... rebellion... Hunger Games." Then I get bored and tune him out. Finally our escort, Abigayle Zephyr, walks up onto the stage. Her hair is a sky blue, and very straight and silky. She doesn't have her skin died. Good. That looks just completely hideous. Her sky blue lipstick shines as she talks.

"Welcome to the fifty-sixth annual Hunger Games!" She announces in her annoying Capitol accent. "As usual, ladies first." she announces as she walks over to the girl's reaping bowl. She reaches her hand in and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Twinkle Starlight," she calls out. The whole District goes silent as people make way for her. "How come nobody's volunteering?" I ask a girl next to me.

"It's because nobody likes her," she answers, "they want to see her die."

I took this as my chance. If I wait until eighteen, I could volunteer second and be unable to play at all."

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout at the top of my lungs. All of the girls around me give me a glare as I walk up to the stage. I see Twinkle walk back to her spot. She looked at me and mouthed 'thank you.'

"What's your name Miss?" Abigayle asks.

I take the microphone from her hands. "Liana Iulius, and I will be the next victor!" I shout into it.

"Looks like you're confident," she says sarcastically but in a happy sort of voice. "Now for the boys." She reached into the second bowl and swirled her hand around. I don't see why they need to draw a card because someone else always volunteers anyway.

"Garland Silverton."

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I hear two boys shout at the same time. They race to the stage and I watch to see which one makes it first. Oh great, it's Ethan.

"And what's your name sir?"

"Ethan Valentine," he announces in a proud voice.

"Shake hands, tributes." I hesitate but he just grabs my hand and shakes it vigorously. The crowd roars with excitement as we are taken into the Justice Building.

**Ethan Valentine, District 1 POV**

I arrive at the Reaping, get my blood pricked, and then get taken to the eighteen year old section where I quickly find and stand next to Lupus. In front of us, in the seventeen year old section, is Justin. He isn't nervous at all knowing that someone will volunteer, like they always do.

I tune out the mayor's speech until the escort walks up onto the stage. "Welcome to the fifty-sixth annual Hunger Games! And now for the girls," she announces as she walks over to the girl's bowl. I don't care who it is, I just know that I will have to kill them in a few days. She reaches in and pulls out a name.

"Twinkle Starlight."

I hear all of the girls around me talking about how she won't last. But then the words "I VOLUNTEER!" come out of the twelve year old section. Who is dumb enough to volunteer at twelve? She says her name is Liana Iulius, so that is who I will have to tolerate for a couple of days.

"And now for the boys," I hear that annoying Capitol accent of hers say.

"Garland Silverton."

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shout, but my voice seems to have an echo. I see who else volunteered to see it was Lupus. I guess I would just have to beat him to the stage. I ran through the crowd of people and shoved them all aside. I had to make it this year. I ran up onto the stage and gave Lupus a dirty look.

She asks for my name and I announce it proudly. My family is smiling and so is my mentor, Elvorix. He saw potential in me and helped me through training. When Liana and I were asked to shake hands, she hesitated. I grabbed and shook her hand as the crowd roared. We were then escorted into the Justice Building.

**Liana Iulius, District 1 POV**

I sat in a room with a nice velvet couch that was very nicely decorated to wait for my family. My parents and siblings entered the room. My Dad seemed angry at me volunteering as he walked in. "You should have waited until you had more experience," he scolded me. My brothers wished me luck and gave me some tips about the Games.

"Team up with the Careers," Jupiter told me, "And then kill them in the Career Bloodbath." After a few minutes of goodbyes, a Peacekeeper walked in.

"Times up." she escorted my parents out of the room. Nobody else came, so I sat on the couch thinking about my strategy the rest of the time. We boarded the train. There's no more turning back now.

**Ethan Valentine, District 1 POV**

I was escorted into a room that was very ornate and fancy. Lupus and Justin enter first, and they have smiles on their faces. I was a little angry at Lupus for trying to volunteer, but that quickly went away. "Good luck in there Ethan," Lupus told me.

"I will win," I told him with confidence.

"I know you will," Justin responds as they get removed from the room.

The two Peacekeepers that removed them were my mother and father. "I knew you'd do it!" My mother looked at me and smiled.

"Good job on beating that kid to the stage." My father told me, "Now use your skills in the arena."

"Thanks. Goodbye."

"Bye." They walked out of the room and Elvorix came into the room to escort me to the train. Goodbye District 1. Be back soon.

* * *

**Thank you to DramaticBlaze and richards25 for submitting these two! They were really fun to write. Next up is the District 2 Reaping, which will be up by tomorrow because I already have the characters. Please review and favorite!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Scarlet "Scar" Hunter, District 2 POV**

"Scarlet, wake up." Hannah's voice spoke by my bed. God I hated her. She was mom's little favorite. I couldn't wait to see her get Reaped and die at the Bloodbath. I opened my eyes and gave her a dirty look.

"Get out of my room!" I shouted as I hrew my pillow at her. She ran out of the room and closed the door. Well, since I'm up, I guess I'll go out for a while. I threw on the first shirt I saw and some ripped jeans and ran out of the house.

I walked down the street to my boyfriend's house and knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door opened and Danny was standing there. Danny Black was his name. He is covered in tattoos just like I am. He also has gauges. He is a major stoner who is nice to me but not at all to everyone else. He is so overprotective of me, and sometimes it can get annoying. "Hey Scar," he greeted me in a groggy voice.

"Hey." I answered back.

"It's Reaping Day. Please don't volunteer. At least not yet. I don't want to lose you."

"Fine," I lied. I gave him a kiss on the lips and walked to the Training Center.

Once I arrived, I walked in to find a whole group of bitchy girls talking about how they were going to volunteer.

"Oh my God," one of them boasted, "I am the academy's choice this year." Oh we'll see about that.

I walked over to the weapons area and grabbed a long throwing knife and moved a dummy right next to their little group. I flung the knife hitting the dummy right in the heart. They all stared at me and let out a gasp. "Be careful," one of them said in a girly voice.

"No you be careful," I replied, "And get out of my way."

I practiced more and then left the Training Center to get ready for the Reapings. I entered my house to find my annoying mother standing in the room. "Hey. Get ready okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled, "Dumbass."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

I wish my Dad was home, but he's in the military on a mission right now. I loved him. He helped me train and he was the only person who actually got me. I played with his old dog tag around my neck hoping that he will come back soon.

I walked upstairs and showered. I washed my silky scarlet hair and body until it was all clean and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a tight black dress that emphasizes my curves that goes down to my thighs. I pulled it on and slipped on some black stilettos. I put my hair up in a side ponytail and looked in the mirror one last time. I look ready for the Reapings. I descended the stairs and into my living room.

A baby's cry echoes in the room. "Ugh! Can you ever get James to shut up!" I shouted at my mother. God, my siblings annoy me. He is only three, but really annoying. She just ignored me. As I walked toward the door, I was greeted by my five year old brother, Wyatt.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a light voice.

"Reapings," I responded emotionlessly, "now get out of my way." I opened the door and left.

**Wolf Quicksilver, District 2 POV**

I woke up in my bed next to some whore who I managed to take advantage of last night. She woke up just after I did. "I love you," she said.

"Okay." I responded.

"Do you not like me?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"Fuck you!"

"Already have. Remember last night?" She started to cry and ran out of the room naked. "See you tomorrow!" I yelled.

I got out of bed and got dressed in my training clothes. After leaving for training, I see my friend Lucas Crusade waiting outside my house. "How was your girl last night?" he asked, probably seeing my bitch walk out of the house.

"Eh, she was okay," I answered, "How about yours?"

"Fantastic. I think I came more than ever before."

We walked and talked on the way to the Training Center. When we arrive, I see a group of girls that I've fucked multiple times.

"Done her, her, and her." I said to Lucas.

"Me too," he answered, "Remember? We had that threesome together with her." he pointed to a blonde girl who looked about sixteen.

I looked around to see Scarlet antagonizing them. She is one of the few girls in the District that I haven't slept with. I know that I will someday. Nobody can resist my good looks.

We walked over to the weapons and I grabbed a knife. I walked up to a dummy and pierced its chest, temple, and stomach within seconds. I then threw the knife, hitting another dummy across the room right in the heart. Lucas grabbed a spear and threw it, hitting three dummies through the chest.

"I think I'm going to volunteer next year," Lucas said, "Then we could finally get Scarlet."

"Nice."

On the way out, we trick some of the girls to give us blowjobs in the bathroom. After that, I walk home and decide to get ready for the Reapings. I walked back to my house in the Victor's Village and tried to sneak up the stairs and get ready. "Good morning Wolf," my Father, Vincent, told me.

"Good morning," I mumbled. I walked up the stairs to see my brother ,Phoenix, waiting outside my room.

"You better win this year," Phoenix told me. He is twenty one now and won the Games at eighteen. I live in my father's house though. He also won the Games at eighteen.

"I will," I answer, "You know I will."

"Yeah, well maybe you should stop screwing girls all the time and train."

I just ignored him and went to take a shower. I threw on a black tuxedo and a silver tie. I looked in the mirror to make sure I would look good when I volunteered. My black hair is flowing everywhere. I love my bright green eyes, they get a good amount of my girls. I look at the scar from my right eye down to my cheek. I got it in a fight with a gang. I won, but got my face sliced slightly.

I walked out of my room, down the lavishly decorated stairs, and out of my front door.

**Scarlet "Scar" Hunter**

I arrive at the Reapings just in time. There is no line to get my blood pricked. After I am escorted to the sixteen year old section, I see a long line forming. I stand quietly and wait until the Reapings start.

Finally, the mayor walks onto the stage. I tune out his speech completely since its the same every year. The Dark days this, the Capitol that, twelve boys and twelve girls... Finally, our escort, Yvette Sanchez, walks up to the stage. Capitol people dress like slutty clowns. For instance, Yvette is wearing a tight purple dress with orange hair and green dyed skin. They are _not _color coordinated.

"Hello District Two, welcome to the fifty-sixth annual Hunger Games!" She shouts gleefully into the microphone. "Ladies first." She reaches her hand in the bowl and grabs the first name she touches. I think she knows that someone will volunteer. She opens the paper.

"Lavana Blaze," she reads with excitement. Lavana Blaze. Oh my God. She's only twelve and her father is in my father's troop.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout, hearing that slut from the Training Center say the same thing. We exchanged glances until we both started running towards the stage. She was one step in front of me until the last second. I grabbed her shirt and slammed her on the ground and walked onto the stage. I look to the back and see Danny throwing a rage fit. I stand emotionless on the stage. I feel like I did the right thing.

"What's your name miss?" Yvette asked in her annoying Capitol accent.

"Scarlet Hunter."

"Well, time for the boys." She walks over to the reaping bowl and pulls out a name.

"Reese Williams."

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I hear a guy shout just before a bunch of other guys shout the same thing.

"You there!" Yvette points at someone in the eighteen year old section. "Come up to the stage."

I see Wolf walk up. Oh God. He is a sex freak. Hopefully he doesn't try anything on me in the Games. "What's your name young man?"

"Wolf Quicksilver," he said excitedly, "and I'm your next victor!"

"Shake hands, tributes." We shake hands, but the whole time I'm wondering where it's been. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

We walk into the Justice Building to wait for my family.

**Wolf Quicksilver, District 2 POV**

After waiting in line and getting my blood pricked, I am taken to the eighteen year old section. The mayor walks up onto the stage and says his boring speech that everyone tunes out anyway. Our escort looks fabulous. Maybe I will have fun on the train ride. She reaps a twelve year old and Scarlet volunteers. Of course.

"Well, time for the boys." She announces and reaches into the bowl. She pulls out a piece of paper and opens it.

"Reese Williams."

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yell, hoping nobody else volunteered like Scarlet. She had to race to the stage. I hear more 'I volunteer's all around me. Luckily, the escort points at me and tells me to come up. Yes, I made it into the Games! I go to the stage and see my family with smiles on their faces.

"What's your name young man?"

"Wolf Quicksilver. And I'm your next victor!" I announce loudly.

She has us shake hands. That fool Scarlet, she doesn't know that I didn't wash my hands after I jerked off before the Reaping. She yells the Hunger Games catchphrase and guides us into the Justice Building.

**Scarlet "Scar" Hunter, District 2 POV**

After waiting for a few minutes, my family walks into the room. My mom is crying and my siblings are too. "Why Scarlet?" my mom asks between sobs.

"Because I'm sick of being forced to do everything." I answer. "I can win this thing. Dad helped me train."

For the rest of the time, my family just sat in silence until a Peacekeeper walked in.

"Time's up," he said sternly and guided them out of the room. Nobody else came to visit me, not even Danny. He must have been pretty pissed.

My escort walked in and showed me into the train. Goodbye District Two. Did I do the right thing in volunteering?

**Wolf Quicksilver, District 2 POV**

I sit in the room until my family walks in. "I'm very proud of you son," my Dad tells me. "Remember what I taught you and you'll be home in no time.

"You can do it bro," Phoenix says. We exchange small talk while my mom says nothing. A few minutes later, a Peacekeeper escorts my family out of the room and a hot girl enters.

"Goodbye Wolf," she says in a slow voice. She pulled my pants down and started to play with me. The Peacekeeper that walked in was surprised at what he saw.

"Time to go," he said awkwardly. She walked out of the room with a smile on her face. I love my life. Lucas entered next, staring at the girl that walked out.

"Did you...?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I answered.

"Nice." We talked for a while before he left and our escort took me to the train. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Thank you to uz-a-hoe for suggesting Scarlet. As you know, Wolf was my character. This chapter suggests a lot, but Wolf's POVs will be the only ones like that. Please review!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	4. District 3 Reaping

**April Stone, District 3 POV**

"April," I heard a soothing voice sound by my bed. "It's Reaping Day, wake up."

I opened my eyes and let out a quiet yawn. Oh how I hated the Hunger Games. Just the fact that they existed disgusted her, and she felt the same way about the Capitol, no matter how rich they were. They were all just cruel bitches who should participate themselves before finding it entertaining. Who would get sent to their death this year?

I saw my aunt leaning over me with a sad look on her face. She was probably afraid that I would get reaped. Ever since her brother got Reaped and killed in the Games, she was paranoid about it happening again. The last thing she would want is for me to die in the Games. To make things worse, her sister, and my mother, June, died with my father, October, in a car accident a few years ago.

After my parents died, my aunt, May, and my uncle, November, adopted me and took care of me as if we had been eternally together.

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. "Don't worry May," I reassured her, "I won't get reaped. I haven't taken any tesserae so my name is only in there about six times."

"I know," I my aunt replied back, "but I don't want you to share the same fate as March." March Stone was my uncle. He was reaped into the Games before I was born, and I had only seen him in the replays my aunt kept for memory's sake, since that was the last thing she saw of her brother. He actually made it pretty far into the Games, to the final two in fact. He lost to the girl from Two after being brutally murdered in the slowest, most agonizing death I had seen in my life.

My aunt forced a smile as she left the room. I grabbed a white floral dress and put on some lip gloss and admired myself in the mirror. I combed my soft curly brown hair that looked glossy as the morning sunlight shined through my window. I needed a little bit more eyeliner and mascara to cover my gentle blue-green eyes. My skin was silky and flawless, which happened to be my favorite feature.

I slipped on some white flats and walked out of my room, down the stairs, and into my kitchen. I ate a waffle with some extra syrup and drank my orange juice extra slow this morning. I started to remember what my aunt told me that morning.

_But I don't want you to share the same fate as March_.

I had to admit, living with my aunt tended to make me more of a nervous, anxious person. I had always felt nervous on the day of the Reaping, but this year was different. I had a feeling that I was going to be very unlucky today. I heard a knock on my door as I was washing my plate.

I set it down and walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door slowly. "Hey April," a familiar voice greeted, "We should get to the Reapings." It was my best friend, Darcy Feb. I greeted her with a smile.

"Okay," I answered, and walked out the door, leaving the dish unwashed on the kitchen counter.

**Dragon Long, District 3 POV**

I woke up in one of the many alleyways in District Three. I yawned and soon became very energetic. I ran away from home about a week ago for I despise my mom. I had had unconditional love for my father, and since he was killed by Peacekeepers, I became very depressed. The worst thing was that he was killed for something my mother did.

I walked out of the alley and around to the market. I had taken tessarae, but that hadn't been enough for me to stay alive alone, so I got a part time job in a computer lab to make money for essential things. I hated my life, and was considering ending it for years now. As I walked in, I was greeted by one of the clerks. He must have been new, since I didn't recognize him. I grabbed some meat and vegetables and purchased them. For living on the streets, I didn't believe in stealing. I walked back into the alley I called home. I looked around. My sleeping bag was set up, so I decided to put it away. I hid it behind the dumpster directly across from it, where I had hidden all of my goods when I left, to keep them in a safe place. I pulled out my makeshift dummy that I made of wheat and a potato sack, which I had bought at the market, and placed it against the brick wall next to the dumpster.

I had some experience with knives from my father, so I was ready if I was reaped. I knew that the Reapings were often rigged, so I knew that they may want to throw me, the miserable boy, into the arena.

I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and aimed for the dummy's head. I released it out of my hands, striking it in the stomach. It still could have been fatal, but I really needed to improve my aim.

I didn't change clothes for the Reaping, since I didn't really care. I just spent the rest of my free time practicing, away from the eyes of townsfolk and Peacekeepers. As I exited the alley for the Reapings, I was greeted by a Peacekeeper. He was, luckily, one of the nice ones here in the District.

"Dragon," he said sternly, "you should be heading to the Reapings." He just then laughed and I laughed back. I guess he opposed the Hunger Games, or just didn't care, like me.

So I followed his directions and went on my way.

**April Stone, District 3 POV**

Darcy and I had arrived at the Reapings shortly after we left. After waiting in a short line to get our blood pricked, we were taken to the fourteen year old section. I tuned out the mayor's speech to think about how I could possibly get reaped. I continued to worry so much that I almost missed the escort call out a name.

"April Stone." She gleefully announced to the citizens of District Three. Everyone around me started to clear the way for me to walk up to the stage. I saw Darcy about to volunteer when I shook my head. She got my message and quietly sobbed in the crowd. I mustered up all of the strength I had and walked up to the stage emotionlessly.

I knew that the moment my name was called out that I was going to die. I didn't know how soon, but all I knew was that I wasn't coming back. "I present to you the female District Three tribute, April Stone!" She announced as if expecting applause. As expected, everyone was quiet, making it very awkward for her.

"Let's see which of the boys is lucky enough to represent District Three in the fifty-sixth annual Hunger Games!" I silently thought about March and his Games, about how I would make it back, although I probably wouldn't. I didn't even notice the male tribute walking up onto the stage. I left my trance when the escort told us to shake hands. I grabbed his hand slowly and bobbed it up and down gently.

I accepted my fate as we were escorted into the Justice Building.

**Dragon Long, District 3 POV**

By the time I got my blood pricked and was taken to the fourteen year old section, I noticed that the mayor was in the middle of his speech. I tuned him out like everyone else, just waiting to get this over with. The escort for our District announced herself as Ivory Dusste. She was new and just plain ugly. Her hair was a bright pink and her eyelashes were a bright green. Every escort looked more ridiculous every time.

She reached into the girl's bowl and pulled out a name.

"April Stone." She seemed overly excited about sending children to their death. A girl my age walked up to the stage. I had never seen her around before.

She pranced over to the boy's bowl and plucked out a little slip. She opened it slowly, as if trying to be suspenseful.

"Dragon Lo-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shouted as loud as I can. I had realized just after that she had drawn my name. I walked up to the stage, and she asked my name.

"Read the card," I replied.

She announced me to the District and April and I shook hands. She seemed very hesitant, so I don't think I had to rely on her being a victor. As we were escorted into the Justice Building, I was thinking about how much my mom would be completely miserable. Well that sucked for her.

**April Stone, District 3 POV**

I sat on the couch in the room and patiently waited for a visitor. As expected, my aunt and uncle walked in first, sobbing like a broken sprinkler. "I love you," my aunt told me between sobs, "and I hope you know that I will always love you, whether you return or not."

My uncle stayed quiet, supporting my aunt the whole time. The time we had together was too short. A Peacekeeper walked in. I knew they would have to leave. "Bye," they both told me. I heard their depressing sobs as their footsteps died out.

Darcy walked in, giving me a hug. "Please try to win." She pleaded. She knew that I wouldn't be coming home as much as I did, but I guess she was trying to think otherwise.

"I will," I answered, "for you."

I almost cried as a Peacekeeper walked in to escort me to the train. All of my times at District Three leading up to dying in the Games. I whispered a final goodbye and walked onto the train, knowing the dangers I would soon be facing.

**Dragon Long, District 3 POV**

I sat on the couch alone for the whole time. I was glad my mother didn't visit, because I would just avoid her anyway. I had no friends, so I expected this to happen. I thought the whole time about my strategy and my mixed feelings as I played with my father's wedding ring, which was always around my finger as an extension of him. It was a token in my life, and would soon be my token for the Games.

It wasn't long until I was escorted to the train. I took my last look at District Three as the steel doors closed, being a great barrier between me and home.

* * *

**Thank you to Paper's-My-Friend for submitting April, and to Mikkleson Fowl's Treaty for submitting Dragon. Sorry I couldn't update in long, I have finals tomorrow. But I guess I made the time to write this. The District 4 Reapings will come out as soon as I get the boy. Thank you and please review!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	5. District 4 Reaping

**Marissa Wave, District 4 POV**

_Lilly and I arrive at the Reapings just as the escort walks over to the girl's bowl. We are both eligible for the fifty-fourth Hunger Games. She is seventeen and I am fourteen. Just as we arrive at our corresponding sections, the pink haired escort pulls out the slip of paper that would change my life forever. _

_"Lilly Wave." She announced. The whole District went quiet. I looked at Lilly with sadness and watched as she refused to move._

_"I'm not going to compete in your damn Games!" Lilly screamed, voice shaky, "You little Capitol sluts pick kids to slaughter for your entertainment. You sick fucking bastards!"_

_That's when I heard it. A boom sounded in my head and I saw Lilly's body fall. I ran over to her and screamed, tears running down my face. "NO!" I shouted, looking over to the Peacekeeper that shot my sister, the closest person to me in my life. _

_"It's okay Marissa," she croaked weakly, "I will always love you." She closed her eyes and her chest stopped rising. I did all I could to not yell at the Peacekeepers, but it wasn't enough. _

_"FUCK YOU!" I shouted, more angry than ever._

_The Peacekeepers decided against shooting me. Instead, I saw them walk up and talk to the escort about what had happened. _

_"Marissa Wave." The escort announced, looking at me with a fake smile. I guess I had offended her. "You have been chosen as a replacement."_

_All of the girls around me gave me a look of sorrow. I just prayed that I would come out alive. That was, until I got lucky._

_"I VOLUNTEER!" I heard a voice from behind me. As the girl walked up, she looked at me. I mouthed 'thank you' to her and broke down then and there. She looked back at me and walked up to the stage hiding her mixed emotions. The escort asked for her name. Her answer was one I would never forget, for she had saved my life. _

_"Adrianna Odair."_

_I looked to the back of the crowd to see a little blond boy with the most beautiful green eyes. He was crying for her, shouting her name. She looked at him with sorrow. That was her little brother, Finnick, and she was all he had._

_"And now for the boys..."_

I sat up quickly in my bed, tears running down my face. It was the third nightmare I had this week about my sister Lilly getting killed by a Peacekeeper. I have been afraid of getting Reaped ever since. Ever since I had started training, my fear has slowly gone away, although I am still terrified. But what I had more than fear was my want, my thirst for revenge. I wanted to win the Games and spark a rebellion, so the citizens of Panem would finally be free of the torture of the Hunger Games.

I got up and thought it was no use trying to fall back asleep, so I decided to take a long shower and get ready for the Reapings, where one innocent boy and girl from the twelve Districts was wrongfully taken from their home to die, and the winners are either psychopaths or extremely afraid for the rest of their lives. There is never a _true_ winner.

After I reflected in the shower, I thought about going into the Games, how winning could help the children that could possibly die in the arena. I want to save them from that horrible fate. I walked into my closet and grabbed a silky lime green dress. I slipped it on and did my makeup. I slipped on my shoes and made sure I looked ready to go. I looked at my long black hair and made sure that it was smooth. I looked myself in the mirror and stared at my soft blue eyes. I felt my smooth tan skin and walked away from the mirror and down the stairs.

I saw my mother and father on the couch with sad looks on their faces. This was the second anniversary of Lilly's death. After she was killed, my mother and father refused to work, so I had to get a job at a net making factory. I didn't like it, but I knew I had to support my family.

I left my house without a word.

**Alric Winslow, District 4 POV**

"Wake up." I heard Matteo's voice echo inside my head. I woke up at ease. I had never had a hard time waking up on cue ever since my mother died in childbirth. I guess it made me more aware of how I could lose Matteo or Sumi so easily, and then I would be unable to live with myself.

I looked around our makeshift home. We camped out in a cave on a beach by our old house. Our father committed suicide shortly after my mother died, leaving Matteo, Sumi, and I to fend for ourselves. Hopefully, Matteo wouldn't get Reaped today so he could be safe. He would then be able to take care of Sumi for eight years before she was eligible to get reaped.

Sumi was still sleeping. We decided against waking her up until the Reapings ended. She was only four, and lucky for us, didn't know what the Reapings were. I pulled off my pajamas and slipped on some swim trunks. I then dove out of our cave and into the ocean. That was my favorite thing about living here. I was always close to the water, where I felt the safest.

I swam around, glad that nobody else has come out, since my only two friends lived across the District. After practicing my stroke, I got out of the water and into my Reaping clothes. I wore the same thing every year; a white shirt with nice dress pants, and a brown aviator's jacket.

My brother changed into a seafoam green tuxedo and put on a silver tie. We tried to be as quiet as they could, trying not to wake our little sister. I walked out onto the beach and felt the warm sand in between my toes. I looked over the ocean, checking my reflection.

My shaggy blonde hair reaches my shoulders. People always tell me to trim it, but I decide against it. Unlike most of District Four, I have brown eyes instead of the usual green. For fourteen years old, I am very tall. I looked at the beauty mark under my eye. My mother always told me that it made me different.

I walked back into the cave and cleaned my feet. Slipping on the best shoes I had, I saw Matteo checking himself out. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered. I could tell he didn't want to be ready.

We walked together across the beach and toward the town square.

**Marissa Wave, District 4 POV**

I had gotten to the Reapings extra early this morning. I got my blood pricked and was escorted to the sixteen year old section while I waited for my friends to show up. I saw Marina walking down the aisle, guarded by Peacekeepers, until she arrived in my section. They walked away slowly, greeting the next person in line.

"Is it crazy that I'm thinking about volunteering?" I told her.

"What?" She looked shocked, "you hate the Games."

"Exactly," I answered, "I win and then rebel against them."

"It's not that easy," was all she answered back before the mayor walked up onto the stage. While he told his same old boring speech, I thought about how hard it would be, but I was in a Career District, and I did stand a chance. I saw our female mentor, Adrianna Odair, who did in fact win the fifty-fourth Hunger Games for her brother. She looked at me and smiled.

After the mayor finally finished, our overenthusiastic escort pranced up onto the stage. She talked and talked about how it would be an honor to be here. Whatever, you uptight Capitol bitch. I saw her reach into the bowl and grab a slip of paper, pleading that it didn't have the name of someone I loved.

"Marina Arroyo." The District went silent. Everyone cleared the way for her. I couldn't let this happen.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I screamed, then repeated it quietly to myself, knowing that there was no turning back. was already in too deep, but somehow I managed to keep going. I walked silently and boldly onto the stage. I shared my name and the escort hurried to the boy's bowl.

"Matteo Winslow." She read. Once again, the District went silent. Everyone knew him, but they knew him as a sad boy who lost his parents, not a friend. Immediately, I heard someone volunteer. He looked just like Matteo. Then I remembered he was Matteo's brother, Alric.

"I present to you your tributes in the fifty-sixth annual Hunger Games!" she shouted with glee. A few claps came from the crowd, but she was satisfied. I only looked forward from now on as I was lead into the Justice Building for my farewells.

**Alric Winslow, District 4 POV**

Matteo and I showed up at the Reapings just in time. After I reached the fourteen year old section, the mayor was just about to start his speech. I didn't listen, I just wanted to get home and be free. Lucky for Matteo, this was his last year.

The escort, Viola Swift, pranced onto the stage as she does every year. She's just glad she got a Career District, and her tributes come home often. She reaches into the girl's bowl, pulling a name. Another girl volunteers after a couple of seconds. She looks like she can win, but I don't count on it, especially if Districts One or Two have a psychopath this year.

She bounced over to the boy's bowl and dipped her hand in. She swirled it for a couple of seconds until she finally pulled out a name. But it was this name, the name I couldn't bear to hear.

"Matteo Winslow." It was silent.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shouted. He looked at me with a sad expression. 'You're safe from the Games now' I mouthed at him, unaware of he got my message. She presented us and repeated the Hunger Games catchphrase in her annoying Capitol accent, then took us into the Justice Building.

**Marissa Wave, District 4 POV**

I sat on the comfortable couch and waited. My mom and dad walked in bawling. They never said anything, they just hugged me the whole time. I got their message clear though.

_Please. We can't lose you._

I felt the same way, but I knew me going into the Games would do justice for the future of Panem. my parents left, still not uttering a word, as Marina entered. She had brought Tyler Long, one of my other friends. He never worried about getting reaped, knowing that males from the District volunteer a lot. The females, however, depends on the year.

Marina thanked me for volunteering for her and Tyler stayed behind in an awkward silence. A Peacekeeper came way too soon for my liking, and District Four vanished before I could truly appreciate it.

**Alric Winslow, District 4 POV**

I waited until my brother walked in. He was crying. "Why?" he asked.

"Now you're free from the Reapings," I answered, "take care of Sumi and tell her I love her each and every day, do you understand?" He nodded, tears still running down his tan cheeks.

We hugged and he exited the room. That could have been the last time I ever see my brother. That's a scary thought. I guess Corbin and Joshua decided not to visit. Oh well, I guess they were never my real friends. I looked at the ocean one more time as I was escorted into the train that was Capitol bound.

_Don't look back, _I kept telling myself, _keep moving forward._

* * *

**Thank you to YepItsViolet for submitting Marissa. She was the first tribute I received. I hope you like her! Alric, on the other hand, was a little harder because I had to pick between Alric and the tribute I eventually gave the male from Six. Anyways, thank you to A Daughter of Evil for making Alric! Please review, they keep me writing. **

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	6. District 5 Reaping

**Calista "Cali" Paddock, District 5 POV**

"Cali." A felt a light kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see my father standing over me. "It's Reaping Day." His voice was absent of emotion. I didn't really care about the Games, so I guess my family didn't either. I tended to keep my opinions to myself, since everybody hated me already after voicing my indifference to the Games.

My father left my room to let me get ready for the Reapings. I got up out of my bed and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I undressed and took a long shower. I love taking nice hot showers because they give me time to reflect on my life and how I feel. After about a thirty minute shower, I walked back down the hall and into my small closet.

I grabbed a lace dark red and black and black spaghetti strap dress and slipped it on. It went down to my knees. I grabbed my nicest pair of shoes, black high heels, and slipped them on. I grabbed my makeup kit and walked over to my closet mirror to apply it. I moved my straight black hair out of my face and behind my right ear.

I applied some bright red lipstick to make my lips pop from my pale skin. I put on some green eye shadow to brighten my blue-green eyes. I walked out of my room to leave for the Reapings. I entered the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal for breakfast. I ate it in the living room as I waited for my siblings to finish getting ready.

Right as I finished drinking the milk from the bottom of my bowl, my brother, Marcus, walked into the room with my little sister, Elise. This was Elise's first and Marcus's last chance to get Reaped. I hoped for the best, but somehow I felt that the odds were in fact _not_ in my favor.

"Ready to go?" Marcus asked as if he was ready way before everyone else.

"I've been ready," I replied, "now lets get this thing over with."

We all left the house together.

**Pyrus Kale, District 5 POV**

"Good morning," my mother told me. I complained and yawned, asking for a few more minutes of sleep. I was _not _a morning person. My mom declined and made me get up out of bed. "It's Reaping Day, you know."

I got out of bed just to get her to go away. She walked out of my room. As her footsteps died out, I walked over to the bathroom and decided to shower. I relaxed as I washed myself, letting the hot water wash away all of my worries. I reluctantly got out of the shower and walked over to my closet. I slipped on a dark green and black flannel shirt and looked for the best khaki-green pants I had. I found them deep in my dresser drawer and pulled them put. Relieved that they still fit, I slipped them on with ease.

I reentered the bathroom and tried to comb my thick mahogany curls. As usual, even with my hair wet, they refused to straighten. I looked at my eyes in the mirror and gave a little smirk. The tips of my canines rested on my lips, which was my trademark feature. Other than my soft hazel eyes and silky tanned skin. IT was always slightly red, due to my ancestry.

I am only about five-three, but my muscular strength in my arms, legs, and back help make up for it. I gave myself one last winning smile and walked out of my room. As I strode down our short hallway, I decided to see if my sister was ready. I knocked softly on her door since she didn't normally like to be disturbed.

"What?" She howled at me from the other side.

"Are you ready Raine?" She yanked the door open. She looked out at me with a frown. I could see that she only had a towel on.

"No." She snarled, "can't you just ever leave me alone?" Raine was my twin sister. She always had an attitude even though she knows she's defenseless like our father. He was a workaholic in his job as a System Analyst. He made a decent amount of money, and that was what mattered. I sat and waited on the couch, not bothering to check on my fifteen year old brother Jasper.

They finally walked out of their rooms and were ready to go. We ate a small but satisfying breakfast before we decided to leave for the Reapings.

**Calista "Cali" Paddock, District 5 POV**

We got in line to get our blood pricked when I heard a big group of girls talking about me right, literally, behind my back.

"Oh my God, Calista is so ugly." I whipped around and gave one of the girls my famous death glare.

"You're not a prize either bitch!" I retaliated. They started muttering to themselves as I got my blood pricked. Elise flinched as she got pricked for the first time. We were all then escorted to our corresponding sections.

The mayor walked up onto the stage to give their speech. As usual, I just ignored the speech. The last thing I wanted, other than being reaped, was a history lesson. He finally finished and our new escort pranced onto the stage.

"Welcome!" he announced, "My name is Bistro Vizor!" I tuned him out after this point because I was just plain bored. He walked over to the girl's bowl and plucked a name. He opened the little card and I had a bad feeling in my gut, thinking it was me; hoping it wasn't me.

"Calista Paddock." All of the girls around me started to murmur insults at me. But it was okay, I was used to it. I just walked up to the stage concealing all of my shock and emotions. I couldn't be seen as weak. Not now. Not ever. I stood up on the stage almost accepting my death sentence.

He bounced over to the boy's bowl. He loved his job way too much. He reached in slowly, stirring his hand around for what felt like forever. He finally grabbed a slip of paper and unfolded it with suspense.

"Jasper Kale."

"I VOLUNTEER" A boy further from the stage screamed. He slowly walked up onto the stage, almost as if accepting his death just as I was. I knew him, he was Pyrus Kale, brother of Jasper Kale, and was respected in the District. Everyone in the District, even me, gave him our sign of respect, for we had just lost a hero.

We shook hands, and as I smelled his cinnamon scient, all I could think about was that I would die. The good thing for me was that I accepted that fate, and let the moments in the Justice Building be moments that I would remember.

**Pyrus Kale, District 5 POV**

Just as we arrived at the Reapings, I thought about Solstice. When I had turned fifteen, my girlfriend, Solstice, turned sixteen just in time for the fifty-fourth Hunger Games. She was reaped. I was crushed. I visited her first and gave her a ring and announced my love for her. I watched intently as the life was taken from her by the District One Career. I was heartbroken.

After her body was shipped back, her family gave me the ring. I have worn it on my left ring finger ever since, and stay completely silent if it is mentioned. I prayed that the same would not happen to me.

I got my blood pricked and was escorted to the seventeen year old section. I tuned out the mayor's speech and our new escort walked up onto the stage. He reaps Calista. She was okay with the Games, so I didn't really care much, although nobody deserved to get killed in the Hunger Games.

He slowly, and I mean _slowly_ grabbed a boy's name.

"Jasper Kale." I immediately stepped forward. I knew that with Jasper's disability that he would be unable to win. I knew the moment his name was called who was _actually_ going into the Games. And I knew that would be me.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shouted. I looked at my brother and walked up to the stage concealing my emotions. The escort asked for my name and I told him. Everyone all of a sudden started giving me their respect. I guess I was liked that much.

I shook hands with Calista just before I was taken away from my home. And my last glimpse of home would be in the Justice Building, where I was headed.

**Calista "Cali" Paddock, District 5 POV**

I sat in the room and waited. My mother and father entered first, tears running down their faces. We cried and hugged most of the time, hoping that I could come back, not for me, but for them. They left and my siblings entered. Marcus and Elise cried the most. I had to win now.

After they left, I came up with a plan. One that could give me victory. The train was waiting for me, and I knew it. So was the arena and the bloodthirsty Gamemakers. Once I entered the train, without any cameras or media, I was able to release all of the tears I had been holding in.

**Pyrus Kale, District 5 POV**

Camryn Ether was the first to visit me. He was Solstice's brother, and losing his best friend and sister to the Games was unbearable for him. I know that he would have volunteered for Jasper if he was only a year younger. Last year had been his last Reaping.

We sat in silence and he left, and following him were my family, all struck with grief and heartbreak. We all sat and cried, talked about how much we loved each other, and said our final goodbyes. At least I would go knowing that my family truly loved me.

They were taken out of the room and I was taken to the train. I reluctantly entered, knowing that now there was no turning back.

* * *

**I hope you liked the District Five Reapings. My very close friend, Lilac Wolf, submitted Calista. Thank you to her and Demolation Flame. Demolation Flame's tribute form was so detailed that he gave me it in two parts. I actually used some direct quotes from it to match his personality. Please review and look forward to another update soon!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	7. District 6 Reaping

**Nervana Calhoon, District 6 POV**

I felt a soft kiss on my cheek. "Nervana," a voice sounded, "it's Reaping Day. Wake up." I opened my eyes to see my mother leaning over me with absence of emotion. She was always like this on Reaping Day. My mother became overly protective of me when my older brother, Vernon, tried to poison me when I was a baby. In response, she kicked Vernon out of the house to go live with our father that lived across the District.

I have to admit, I wasn't very nervous. I had trained almost every night since my brother Andrew sneaked me out of the house to train when I was six. I was ready just in case I was reaped. Since my mom became overly protective, it has been harder to sneak out of the house.

My mom eventually left the room, leaving me to get ready. I walked down the hall to the bathroom. I was the middle child of five, and the only girl. And we all had to share one bathroom. Luckily, I was the first to shower, not having to worry about having all of the cold water.

My mother prized me over the rest of my siblings because I was the girl. She always wanted a girl, and when she finally got one she devoted her life to it. She woke me up first so that I could shower first. Her motto is "ladies first" because she thinks that girls should come before boys.

I finished showering and walked back down the hallway. I ran into my eleven year old brother, Metallikah, before walking into my room. I just walked by and listened to him and my other two brothers that lived with me. There was Andrew, my oldest brother, who was sixteen. And there was Obsidiah, the youngest of the five, who was also eleven, but the younger of the twins.

I turned around because this was funny. They were all pushing each other aside to get the next shower. As expected, the oldest of the three got into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard Andrew's voice tease the twins from inside the bathroom. I just laughed and walked back into my room.

I pulled on a flowery knee length strapless dress with a puffy skirt that flares out all around the sides. I put on my bloody dagger necklace that Andrew made me. I always wore it on Reaping Day so if I got reaped, I would use it as my token.

I looked at my cracked closet mirror. I put my dirty blonde hair up in my usual frizzy ponytail. I bordered my blue-green eyes with eyeliner to make them pop. I looked at my scar that runs from my neck to my left arm. I had won a dagger contest when I was ten years old. A girl named Martilia slashed me open after she got second place only to me.

Martilia was reaped into the fifty-fourth Hunger Games and was killed during the Feast by the boy from Three. The boy from three also killed my best friend Lizzby when she was reaped into the fifty-fifth Hunger Games and killed in the Bloodbath. All of my friends are either dead or gone. it seems like the Capitol is targeting me.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Following me came Obsidiah, Metallikah, and Andrew. We left our house to get to the Reapings.

**Nexiam Ofrey, District 6 POV**

"Wake up."

"Come on. Five more minutes."

"No. It's Reaping Day and you're going to train afterwards. If you and your brother are going to volunteer then you'd better be ready." My father replied. Ever since he won the Hunger Games, he has been obsessed with this idea that my fifteen year old brother Chris and I will win consecutive Games. I've been trained for them by my father who I think has been changed by the Games. If he were like everyone else in District Six, he would care about me and encourage me _not_ to volunteer.

I got up, knowing that my father would not be satisfied until I did so. He left the room and I walked into my grand bathroom. I ran the hot water and stepped inside. I cleaned my tanned muscular skin with my favorite cucumber scented body wash. I shampooed my dirty blonde hair until it felt soft and smooth.

I stepped out of the warm shower and walked over to my large walk-in closet. I grabbed a white button-up shirt and black slacks and pulled them on. I slipped on some black dress shoes and fastened a black tie, making sure it was centered. I combed my smooth hair. I looked at my green eyes in the mirror and gave myself a winning smile. I walked out of my room and down the lavishly decorated stairs.

I ran into my brother on my way to the door. "So... Are you volunteering this year?" Chris asked me curiously, knowing that this year or next year I would and that he would follow.

"Eh, maybe. It depends on my mood."

"Well, whatever happens, good luck."

"You too." I replied. I opened the decorative doors and exited my house. Just as I was about to leave the Victor's Village, I was greeted by my best friend, Tiran, and my training partner, Titus. We talked about our lives for a while, and then we talked about what we would do if we were Reaped.

"My Dad wold be happy," I said, "Or maybe upset because I didn't volunteer."

"Well, I would try my best," Titus replied, "I've been training just in case I get Reaped. Maybe I'll have a chance."

We continued to talk until we approached the town square.

**Nervana Calhoon, District 6 POV**

I arrived at the Reapings and got my blood pricked just before the purple-haired escort hopped up onto the stage. "Welcome to the fifty-sixth Hunger Games! Ladies first!" How many times had I heard that before? She swished her hand in the bowl almost mocking the suspense of the Reapings. She plucked a slip of paper unfolded it, and read:

"Nervana Calhoon."

It took a couple of seconds for me to realize that it was my name. It was actually _my_ name. I felt my face redden with fear and humiliation. I walked my Walk of Death slowly to the stage. The escort urged me on until I finally climbed the stairs. She walked over to the boy's bowl and grabbed the first name she felt.

"Chris Ofrey."

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I heard a boy shout. As I watched him walk up, I realized that it was Nexiam. I kind of knew him and was somewhat of a close friend to him. He volunteered for his brother, but I knew that his dad was pressuring him to do it anyway. He walked up the stairs to the stage about twice as fast as I did and immediately stated his name for all of the District to hear.

The escort asked us to shake hands and I cooperated. I guess that I should have been more ready. Just because I am treasured at home doesn't mean that the Hunger Games won't ever include me. Now I would follow in Lizzby and Martilia's footsteps.

Step One: The Farewells.

**Nexiam Ofrey, District 6 POV**

The line was short to get my blood pricked. I was later taken to the seventeen year old section. Our escort, Lilac Jones, hopped on stage to reap the tributes for this year. She swirled her hand in the girls bowl for literally thirty seconds before calling out a name.

"Nervana Calhoon." She was sort of my friend. We talked to each other, but we weren't like _best_ friends. I still felt sorry for her. But I felt worse when I heard the boy's name get called out.

"Chris Ofrey." Oh my God. It was my brother. Before I could fully grasp the name, I had already shouted those words, the ones that were most likely getting me killed.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

I walked up to the stage way faster than Nervana and immediately shared my name. Nervana and I shook hands and the escort ranted about how lucky we were. Bullshit. We were _un_lucky. I knew that once I was in the Justice Building I would see my family for the last time.

**Nervana Calhoon, District 6 POV**

My family entered the ornate room and looked at me with tears in their eyes. "Please win," Metallikah said between sobs.

"I will," I answered, "not for me. But for all of you guys. I love you."

They all started crying even more and a Peacekeeper took them away. I knew that I would be incapable of following through with my promise. I sat for the rest of the time in solitude, thinking of what would happen next.

Step Two: The Train Ride

**Nexiam Ofrey, District 6 POV**

My father, mother, and brother walked in with smiles on their faces, but I didn't know if I felt the same. My father was talking to me about battle strategies the whole time. I didn't want to think about the Games. I didn't want to _be_ in the Games. They left earlier than I expected.

My best friend and training buddy came in next. They reminded me of strategies and more Games related stuff. Everyone else was talking about the Games, but I just wanted to forget.

As I was taken to the train, the thought of the arena kept buzzing through my head.

* * *

**The District Six Reapings took me the longest to write, even though it's the shortest Reaping so far! Thank you Serpentine wizard12 for submitting Nervana. Thank you for all of the good feedback and encouragement. I hope you think I wrote her well. And to Dextram Dei, thank you for submitting. Please review!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	8. District 7 Reaping

**Jasmine Littleroot, District 7 POV**

My eyes opened drowsily. I got up out of bed and yawned. Trying not to wake up the others, I grabbed some sweats and threw them on. I walked out of the orphanage and into the woods where I spent most of my time.

My life was perfect until my best friend Ingmarie was reaped when we were both twelve. I watched in tears as she was killed on the second day by the boy from One.

Not long after, my mother and father were killed for refusing to pay their taxes. I was taken into the orphanage and had stayed there for over three years. I have always gone out into the woods of the District to relax. I have been invisible ever since, and I like it that way. I only have to worry about myself.

I pulled off my chain necklace and looked at it. The mockingjay pendant in the middle was given to me by my mother the day before she was executed. I fastened it back around my neck and closed my eyes. Today was the four year anniversary of Ingmarie's reaping. I mourned over her and my parents in solitude and stayed silent since.

What would I do if I was reaped? I hate the Capitol. They took away everything I loved. I would try to win, but I would probably just accept my death. I should have prepared just in case, because I think the Capitol is targeting me.

I returned to the orphanage knowing that everyone would be awake by now and getting ready for the Reapings. I hurried over to the showers and hopped in before anyone else could beat me to it. I washed, rinsed, and repeated until I was all clean. I got dressed in a faded pale green dress. I slipped on some black shoes and applied a light coat of makeup. I combed my long dark brown hair and left it down.

Just as I left the bathroom, all of the other orphaned girls entered. I heard them bicker about the shower and I just avoided all of the conflict. I was always silent, but Reaping Day was always the day where I never talked. I ate my breakfast alone and left the orphanage without a word.

**Myles Ortango, District 7 POV**

"Wake up Miles," My mother kissed me on the forehead. I yawned and sat up, leaning against my headboard. My mother and sister were standing there by my bed. We were a tight-knit family who all loved each other. I got up out of bed and kissed my mother, Roselyn, on the cheek and then her and my sister, Sydney, left the room.

I hopped into the shower and scrubbed my face and body. I thought about the Games and my hate for them. Why can't the Districts self-govern? If I was reaped, my family would be torn apart. First my dad dies in a forest fire, then I get killed in the Games? I just hope that my family doesn't go through more tragedy.

My dad was on the District's Fire Squad. He was killed in a forest fire, making me the man of the house. My parents met through work, since my mother does maintenance checks on the Public Safety Department's equipment. I have always carried a piece of fire hose in my pocket to remind me of my father and how much I loved him. I was glad that he died helping the community.

I got out of the shower and walked over to my small closet. I slipped on some black pants and a green and blue argyle sweater. I put on some black dress shoes and combed through my dark red hair. I curved my lips in my usual upward smile and looked myself in the eyes. They were a sparkling green that had blue flecks in them. They always looked mysterious in the mirror. I walked away from my closet and checked on my sister. I walked into the room to see her combing through her strawberry blonde hair.

"How do I look?" She asked. She was wearing a mossy green dress with black flats. I couldn't help but be drawn to her innocent blue eyes. She got them from my mother. She looked nice for her first reaping.

"Really nice," I answered.

"Really?" She asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you." I answered. We walked out of her room together to meet my mother in the living room.

"Take care of your sister Myles," my mother requested.

"Don't worry," I replied, "she'll be fine." About fifteen minutes of eating breakfast and cleaning our mess, we left for the Reapings.

**Jasmine Littleroot, District 7 POV**

I arrived before the crowd hit, so I got my blood pricked rather quickly. Two Peacekeepers took me to the sixteen year old section and I just stood there and waited. I looked back to see the rest of my roommates from the orphanage waiting in the line that was now somewhat long. Once everyone filed in, the mayor of our District walked up onto the stage and began his speech.

I didn't want to listen. I didn't want to hear about the Games. They took away my best friend, and that was personal. I was one of the few in the District who had no chance at all of winning.

I looked over at the mentors waiting quietly in their seats. The female mentor, Sequoia Moss, looked like she would be anywhere else but here. I could tell she hated the Games with all her heart, and she only wanted to win to see her family again. She had hated being a victor and mentoring tributes every year.

Sequoia had won the fifty first Hunger Games. All of the tributes she has had so far haven't made it past the third day. Hopefully this year that would change. I felt really sorry for her. Nobody deserves to go into the cruel Games.

By now, our escort, Vincent Greyshade, had walked up onto the stage. This year, he had brown hair with green at the tips. His skin wasn't dyed, thank God, because that's just completely hideous. He seemed like one of the nicer escorts who actually disliked the Games. Because he wasn't too happy when announcing the tributes each year.

He dipped his hand into the girl's bowl and reluctantly pulled out a name. He read it knowing that a girl's innocence would be taken from her. _Please. Not me._

"Jasmine Littleroot." I couldn't believe it. I was stunned, unable to move. I saw all of the girls around me start to clear a path for we to walk up to the stage.

_Vincent had reached into the bowl and swished his hand around. He plucked a name and opened the fancy card. I prayed that it wasn't me. _

_"Ingmarie Redwood." I broke down in tears. My best friend was going into the Games. I couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream, this couldn't be real. She walked up to the stage in tears. She found me in the crowd and gave me a sad look. I looked back and collapsed to the floor and started crying more than I ever had before. I couldn't believe that this had happened..._

"Come on Jasmine," the escort called out to me. I snapped back into reality and walked up to the stage, concealing my emotions. I couldn't be seen as weak, I _had_ to come back. Vincent quickly moved onto the boys to make up for the lost time.

"Jefferson Harris." I saw a sickly twelve year old boy walk into the aisle and slowly approach the stage.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I heard a voice from behind him. I looked over to the source. I saw a boy who was about a year younger than me walk down the aisle. He stopped once he reached Jefferson and reassured him. He continued his walk and I looked in his eyes.

They were filled with nobility and fear. He swept his dark red hair out of his face and continued to walk boldly to the stage. He stepped up and walked over to the escort. "What's your name young man?"

"Myles Ortango." He replied bravely. I didn't know him at all, but he seemed like a nice guy. If I didn't win, I hoped that he would.

"I present to you the tributes from District Seven!" He announced loud, but not proud. He walked us to the Justice Building whispering things like "I'm so sorry" and "It's going to be okay" but I knew that deep inside, I wasn't returning to the woods where I spent all of my free time.

**Myles Ortango, District 7 POV**

Sydney and I arrived at the Reapings just as the line was beginning to get long. I let her go in front of me and I reassured her that she wouldn't get picked. Her name was only in there once, and I knew some girls with their name in there about forty-five times.

"They will prick your finger and then you will go to your section. I'll get you when it's over. Don't worry." She nodded her head but didn't seem fully convinced. As I told her, she was escorted to the twelve year old section with her friends. I then got my finger pricked and was taken to the fifteen year old section.

The mayor gave his usual speech about the Games which I usually tuned out. As expected, I didn't listen to a word of it. Our escort walked up to the stage, and surprisingly didn't look too happy to send kids to their deaths. He reaped a girl named Jasmine Littleroot. She had been orphaned, so I think the Capitol reaped her to get rid of her family completely.

But the most important part of the reaping started now, when the escort pulled out the boy's name.

"Jefferson Harris." I saw a sickly twelve year old boy walk down the aisle. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shouted. I was nervous, but I knew deep inside that I did the right thing. On my way to the stage, I saw Jefferson. "Don't worry," I told him.

"Thank you," he replied. Who wouldn't thank me for saving their life? I swept my hair out of my face and approached the stage. I announced my name to the District. As we were escorted to the Justice Building, I heard countless apologies from our escort.

**Jasmine Littleroot, District 7 POV**

As expected, nobody came to visit me during the farewells. I just sat in silence as I thought about what had happened. I thought about Ingmarie, I thought about my parents, and I thought about how I would soon see them. I would rather have someone win who has something to return to. All I had was the woods, not anyone who loved me.

I had nothing to win for.

**Myles Ortango, District 7 POV**

My mother and sister entered with emotionless looks on their faces. They sat down next to me and let all of their emotions out. We sat together and cried for what seemed like hours as I explained why I had volunteered. It had been the right thing to do. I felt good because if I died in the Games, it would be to save the life of another child, one who deserved to live more than me.

They were removed by a Peacekeeper and the next person who entered surprised me. It was the boy I had volunteered for, Jefferson Harris. He was followed by a man and a woman in their forties. They must have been his parents. They were all in tears as they thanked me for saving their son's life. I told them it was no problem, and I knew that they would want me to come home over anyone else. Hopefully I would be able to fulfill their expectations, or hopes.

I was taken into the train, away from District Seven, my home, only to be slaughtered in an arena full of bloodthirsty teenagers.

* * *

**Thank you to you-are-reading-my-username for submitting Jasmine. She has been very supportive of my writing by giving me compliments and reviews. And to thank her, I tried to write her character really well. Hope you like her! And to Buttons301 for submitting Myles. Once I get the boy from Eight, I will start to write the District Eight Reapings! Please review and favorite!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	9. District 8 Reaping

**Aalaina Red, District 8 POV**

"Aalaina." I opened my eyes to see Dannie leaning over me. My twelve year old sister had tan skin with rosy cheeks and pink lips. Her eyes were a deep blue with flecks of red. She has long brown hair that reaches her waist. She was in her sleeping attire and it looked like she had just woke up.

I let out a yawn, but didn't complain. I got out of bed and gave my sister a hug. I could tell that she was worried about the Reapings. I reassured her that she wouldn't get picked as I got into the shower.

After I was done, Dannie was waiting for her turn. I walked over to my closet and looked for a nice outfit.

I found a knee length purple dress that was tattered and pulled it on. I slipped on some blue sneakers and combed through my hair, but decided to keep it down. Dannie wore a black thigh length dress with leggings and black flats.

We walked out of our shared room and over to our brother's. Deren was wearing a black button-up shirt with black slacks with the usual dress shoes. His brown hair hung just at his eyebrows and he slightly combed it out of his face.

He followed us into the kitchen so we could all eat breakfast together. I had my usual egg and bacon. and my twin siblings ate whatever I cooked. I left some for my father as we got ready to go. I explained the procedure of the Reapings and told them to meet me at in front of the Justice Building when they were over.

On the way out, I was confronted by Robert, my father. He thanked me for making him breakfast and told me to take care of my siblings. We all left together and would hopefully return together.

**Ash Nikolas, District 8 POV**

I woke up early in the morning. I looked around the abandoned factory that we slept in and looked around for anything interesting. I relaxed for a while before deciding that I should get ready.

I didn't shower since there wasn't one at the factory. I changed into my nice clothes, which were a white button-up shirt and nice jeans. I woke up my two brothers and sister and they started to get ready.

We lived in an abandoned factory ever since I "accidentally" burnt the house down. My parents were killed in the fire. I never really liked them. They were always too overprotective and annoying. i was a dropout and a slacker. I don't care about anything and only talked when talked to. I think I am the sexiest person alive, even though many people may beg to differ.

I was always silent, and that included to my family. I would rather be hunting. I actually would have a chance at winning the Games. That doesn't mean I want to be reaped though. But if I was, I could definitely come home a victor.

We were all ready within a half hour and we left for the Reapings. My siblings chatted for a while but I just thought to myself about the Games. Would I get Reaped? I saw the ornate Justice Building and thought that I could be in there later today.

**Aalaina Red, District 8 POV**

We all arrived together and got our blood pricked. I was separated from my siblings as I was taken to the seventeen year old section. The mayor was almost finished with his boring speech when I arrived. The escort walked up onto the stage seeming very bored. Without a word, she reached into the girl's bowl. I prayed that it wouldn't be my sister, but I hadn't thought about if it would be me.

"Aalaina Red." Shit! I walked to the stage wearing my best poker face I could muster.

_My brother and sister are safe for now_, I thought. I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be. The escort immediately moved onto the boys just as I had reached her.

"Tobias Weave." She announced, but I heard a kid volunteer. He walked up to the stage keeping his face blank. He shared his name and the escort rushed us into the Justice Building. I didn't know what to think at this point.

**Ash Nikolas, District 8 POV**

I arrived with my siblings and one of my brothers was too young so he had to wait in the back. The rest of us got our blood pricked and went to our corresponding sections. I was with all of the other sixteen year olds. The bored escort reaped a seventeen year old girl.

"Tobias Weave." I knew him. He didn't deserve to go into the Games, and I hated my life.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Everyone looked back at me. I just ignored all of the stares and walked up on the stage. The escort hurried us into the Justice Building, apparently not amused.

**Aalaina Red, District 8 POV**

My family visited me with sad looks on their faces. All they did was cry, they didn't talk at all. We sat there in silence, only hearing their depressing sobs. They were removed from the room and I sat there until we went to the train. Goodbye District Eight.

**Ash Nikolas, District 8 POV**

I told the Peacekeeper that I didn't want any visitors after Tobias's family thanked me for volunteering. Yeah, well I hate my life anyway, might as well end it saving someone else's. I sat in silence while waiting for the train ride.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was _really_ short. Thank you to PopperNickle for submitting Aalaina! If you couldn't tell already, Ash was a parody character made by my friend Ashley. Anyway, please review and thanks for reading! I will try to make the next Reaping longer. Everyone has that chapter when it's really short and not so good. I guess I wasn't really into it this chapter. Also, it was really hard to write!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	10. District 9 Reaping

**Canticle Blaze, District 9 POV**

I woke up to the beeping noise of my alarm clock signaling that I would have to work in an hour. I got dressed in my casual work clothes and walked out to the fields. Even though we were rich, our mother wanted us to earn our keep and pay half of the money to buy food, clothes, and other things that we need. So I worked in the fields to satisfy my mother.

Though most of the time I didn't work; I just trick other guys to do it for me. I looked at a guy who looked about eighteen and smiled and gave him a sexy look. He walked over to me, as expected.

"You need any help here?"

"Yeah," I replied in a charming voice, "I'm just having a bad day today and this is so hard."

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you."

I walked away and flashed a mischievous grin. Sucker. I got home and woke up my eight year old brother Diablo. Mom hasn't made him start working yet, since he is too young. In a couple years, he'll be working out in the fields with the rest of us.

After I showered, I walked into my closet and grabbed a peach colored dress. I pulled it on; it flowed down to my knees. I slipped on while boots that reached the middle of my shins. I fastened a pink clip in my short caramel colored hair that matches my smooth tan skin. I applied some mascara to my dark blue eyes and made sure I looked ready for the Reapings.

I was satisfied so I went downstairs and ate some hash browns and sausage. I was fortunate to have food on the table for every meal of every day. I heard footsteps and looked behind me. It was my eighteen year old brother Daulton. He entered the room with his girlfriend. His relationships lasted, at the most, two weeks, so I was wondering when they would break up. I actually liked that about him because I got to meet new people.

The next to enter was my older sister Sasha. She was Daulton's twin and my favorite of my siblings. She had dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. She has pale skin with freckles across the bridge of her nose. For some reason, she couldn't tan like I could. "We should get going if we want to arrive at the Reapings in time," Sasha suggested.

After exiting my house, I was greeted by my friend Leah. She has shoulder length black hair with almost black eyes. Her muscular build makes her stand out from the crowd. We are really competitive with each other.

"Race you to the town square!" I suggested.

"It's on." We bolted off in the direction of the town square.

**Julian Maize, District 9 POV**

"Dammit Julian, I woke you up half an hour ago! Now get the fuck up!" Shit, I overslept. I felt a searing pain all over my back. My father had beaten me again. I immediately shot up out of bed and walked over to the shower. My mother died three hours after my birth and this traumatized my father into becoming abusive towards me. I learned to defend myself to endure the beatings.

As I washed my body, I thought about how my life would be if my mother was alive. At least my dad would love me. Well everything happens for a reason. This better be a good one.

I got out of the shower and dried my blonde hair and tall, lean body. I walked over to my small closet and picked out a brown pair of pants and a light brown shirt. I pulled them on with slight trouble, they were a little tight. I walked over to my cracked mirror and looked into my soft honey brown eyes. I looked confident and tough. But on the inside, I was quiet.

I walked down the hallway into the living room to greet my father who was in a bad mood. "Julian you should have been ready ten fucking minutes ago! What did you do all morning, jack off?"

"No..."

"Well stop dickin' around and get going!"

"Fine." I left the house, slamming the door on the way out.

"And don't slam the fucking door you smartass!" I sighed and kept walking.

**Canticle Blaze, District 9 POV**

Once we arrived, got our blood pricked, and were taken to our corresponding sections, the mayor walked up on stage to give his usual speech. I met another one of my friends, Cassidy Diantra, who is also fourteen. She talked nonstop during the mayor's speech and Leah and I tuned her out once the escort walked up on stage. She had long straight black hair dip-dyed red at the bottoms. She had silver eyelashes that crowned her eyes that were covered by red contacts.

She walked over to the girl's bowl wanting to get this over with. She swirled her hand around a couple times and retracted it out holding a slip of paper. This slip of paper would change the life of a child forever.

"Canticle Blaze." Stay calm. I can fake my way out of this. I stepped into the aisle and walked up to the stage, hiding my emotions. I shook hands with the escort as she walked over to the boy's bowl. She reached her hand in and pulled out another slip of paper.

"Julian Maize." I saw a boy walk out into the aisle and head toward the stage. He looked carefree, but tough. He seemed noble knowing that he would probably die. We shook hands without a problem as our hasty escort took us into the Justice Building.

**Julian Maize, District 9 POV**

I was one of the last kids in the District to arrive at the Reapings. As I got my blood pricked, the woman behind the station gave me a dirty look.

_Like I even want to be here_.

I was taken to the seventeen year old section where I waited until the Reapings were over. I listened to the mayor's speech because I had nothing better to do. It's just about the rebellion and the Games. The escort pranced up onto the stage and reaped a fourteen year old. It's always sad when a person fourteen and under gets reaped. She walked over to the boy's bowl and plucked a slip of paper. She opened it slowly and read the name slowly.

"Julian Maize." At least Dad will be happy. I walked up to the stage boldly and shook hands with my escort and District Partner. She guided us into the Justice Building. I would soon see the last of my home.

**Canticle Blaze, District 9 POV**

The first to visit me were my mother and siblings. They were all crying except Daulton, who had to look "tough" in front of everyone. I told them all that I would try to win, but honestly I don't know if I can meet those standards.

After they were removed, my friends walked in. "You can do it. You can run, you can fight, and you have the spirit." Leah told me.

"I know... but..."

"Believe in yourself."

"Okay. I will win."

A Peacekeeper removed them, leaving me alone waiting to go away from my home and into potential danger.

**Julian Maize, District 9 POV**

My friend, Josh Vlen, visited me first. He walked in and reminded me what I can do. I knew that I could potentially win, but I didn't want to, I had nothing to go back to. But I guess I will try for Josh. Once a Peacekeeper removed him, I was informed that my father wanted to see me. I declined and told them to remove him from the building. They did without question. He abuses me and then wants to say goodbye. What a dick. I just sat in solitude for the rest of the visitation. Once I entered the train, I knew that there was no turning back.

* * *

**Sorry it took me long to write this. I was lazy today, so I didn't feel like writing. But I did it for you guys, so please give me reviews and favorites in return! Also, thanks to ILikePie99 for submitting Canticle and shirapp for submitting Julian.**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	11. District 10 Reaping

**Ceres Iris Reyna, District 10 POV**

"Wake up." My eyes opened drowsily. Next to my bed stood my stepmother Brites. My father was preparing for the Reapings. He has to give his speech as the mayor of District Ten. "We're leaving for the Reapings in an hour, since I have to be there early." Brites won the Games as a teenager. She is mentoring this year, since District Ten hasn't had a female victor since her victory.

"Okay." She walked out of the room leaving me by myself. I got up and made my elegant bed. I entered my grand bathroom and took a hot shower. I was fortunate, some of the kids in the District can't even have hot water, and I was filthy rich.

I dried off my perfect cream skin with a soft towel. I walked over to my large walk-in closet and looked through all of my outfits to find the one that I would wear today. I found a floral spaghetti strapped blouse and some denim shorts that run to my thighs from a Pre-Panem brand called Hollister. I also wore red shoes from the Pre-Panem era called Vans.

I admired myself in the mirror as I applied makeup to my face. I put my blonde hair up into a bun. It is dip-dyed aqua and bright pink. I applied some lipstick on my full lips and some mascara and eyeliner to my aqua blue eyes that match the aqua part of my hair.

Just in time, I was ready for the Reapings. Brites was wearing a nice purple strapless dress that flows just above her knees. Since the mayor was my father, the town square was right next door. I went to get my other siblings to make sure they were all ready.

I walked down the hallway and into Glitta's room. Glitta is my twelve year old sister. My mother died shortly after Glitta's birth of a severe illness. "Hey." I said.

"Hey."

"You ready?"

"Almost."

"Wouldn't want to be late to your first Reaping."

I walked out of the room and up the stairs to Aureola's room. She is fifteen years old. She was ready and looked beautiful. Her blonde hair shone in the light coming from her window. "I'm ready Ceres," she said.

"Okay."

I went across the hall to Austin's room. He is my fifteen year old brother and twin of Aureola. He was still getting dressed. How ignorant. "Austin. Hurry up, we have to be ready by now."

"Whatever." I sighed and walked out of the room. My four year old half sister doesn't have to worry about the Reapings yet, so she just sits backstage and waits.

Once everyone was ready, which took about ten minutes, thanks to Austin, we walked to the town square.

**Valentino Bay Jones, District 10 POV**

"Hey Valentino, wake up." I opened my eyes to see my cousin Arizona and friends Rebel, Sparrow, and Knox. We all slept over at Sparrow's house after we smoked and drank last night. I think I even had sex with Sparrow too. My last Reapings are today. Once they are over, I can party all the time and not worry about being sent to my death.

"I should get home. Reapings are today and my Dad will be pissed." We all said our goodbyes and individually left. I walked back to my house, which was right around the corner, with Arizona. For cousins, we lived together and had a good relationship. We arrived at our house in the Victor's Village to meet an angry Jasper Jones.

"Where have you two been?" He shouted. No matter how much he tries to "purify" me, I will still do whatever I want to do. I just ignored him and walked into my room. I washed the scent of smoke and alcohol off of my body in the shower.

Once I was clean, I walked over to my closet to pick out something to wear. I found a coal black button-up shirt with matching pants and simple black slip-on shoes. I put them on and checked myself out. I looked tough and sexy. My caramel brown hair has light blonde highlights that run throughout. My eyes are a cold dark green with some flecks of black. I gave myself a tough glare and smirk and decided that I was ready.

I met Arizona on the way out. She was wearing a bright red t-shirt with denim booty shorts. She never dressed fancy. Her mom, Vega, was a victor, but her mentor status was changed when Brites Reyna won the Games. We met Vega on the way out. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," I answered. We walked out the door looking forward to the fun we would have that night.

**Ceres Iris Reyna, District 10 POV**

We all arrived at the Reapings before anyone else. Just as I got my blood pricked, I saw Valentino Jones, the bad boy of the District, approaching. Since I was the "bad girl"of District Ten, we had some sort of rivalry. We were like mortal enemies, but I had some sort of liking for him. Then again, every girl in the District is crazy for Valentino.

As I was taken to the eighteen year old section, Valentino smirked at me. What was that supposed to mean? Oh well. I eagerly awaited for the Reapings to end. I would finally be safe from the Games and be able to live my life. My father was doing his speech, which I actually listened to. He _was_ my father, and it's just more knowledge for the small chance that I would get Reaped.

After he was finished, our escort, Belle Thompson, pranced up onto the stage. I know her outside of the Games because her mother escorted my stepmother to her Games. Everyone in the Capitol is a pig. They are making us suffer for something that was done fifty-six years ago. Seriously, get over it.

She reached her hand into the girl's bowl, swished it around, and pulled it out slowly. When she pulls it out, I have a gut feeling that it's me. She opens the slip of paper and reads a name. But this was no ordinary name; this was _my_ name.

"Ceres Iris Reyna." I was very surprised to hear my name. Oh well. I walked to the stage like a model down a catwalk. I tried to look beautiful and deadly. And I know it worked, because half of the guys in the crowd started drooling.

Once I reached the escort, she gave me a smile. Whatever. She moved onto the boys quickly and reached into the round glass bowl. Her hand came out holding a slip of paper. She unfolded it and cued the suspense.

"Valentino Bay Jones." I have to admit, he looked really sexy when walking up to the stage. He gave the crowd a smirk as I started to shake his hand.

**Valentino Bay Jones, District 10 POV**

I arrived at the Reapings to see Ceres getting her blood pricked. I flashed her a grin. She's kind of hot. But she hates me.I guess I'll just have to change that. I got my blood pricked and was taken to the eighteen year old section. The mayor gave his boring speech. I tuned it out like everyone else. But the worst thing was, Blaise Reyna is Ceres's father. And the mayor. Of course.

When he finally finished his speech, the escort bounced onto the stage. I have absolutely no interest for Capitol women. She had black hair with bangs dyed white. Her skin wasn't dyed, I guess it wasn't a huge trend this year, and her eyes were her normal brown.

She reached into the girl's bowl and pulled out a name.

"Ceres Iris Reyna." Shit! I was going to tell her I loved her and now she's going into the Games. Ugh! But then, the escort plucks a slip from the boy's bowl.

"Valentino Bay Jones." Well, at least I can see her. I sauntered up and managed to look sexy and deadly just like Ceres did. I gave the crowd my most winning smirk.

"Shake hands," the escort demanded. Ceres reached out and I grabbed her hand. Then I pulled her over to me and kissed her. I felt her warmth against mine and it felt amazing. With all of my other romances, I felt nothing, but with her, I felt an orgasm-like sensation in my mouth and on my tongue. But the most amazing part of it was that she kissed me back. We stood there swallowing each other for about twenty seconds before the escort decided to break us up.

The escort looked annoyed as she guided us toward the Justice Building.

**Ceres Iris Reyna, District 10 POV**

Oh. My. God.

I can't believe that he kissed me. That was all I thought about until my father and siblings visited me. "Ceres, you can do it. I know you can."

"I know. And I will." My little sister gave me a sad look.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To play a game," I answered, holding back my tears, "A competition. I will be back soon."

"Okay."

My parents encouraged me and wished me luck. Austin, who never took anything seriously, was bawling more than anyone else in the room. I was confident for being a District kid. After they left, I was visited by a huge group of my friends. This group included Andromeda, Libra, Calypso, Leo, Asa, Sela, Jet, Neo, and Chase. Andromeda, Libra, Calypso and Sela are girls. The others are all boys.

We talked and laughed and we forgot all of our troubles. That's how I felt when we were all together. I almost felt like I wasn't going into the Games at all. Once they were removed from the room, I felt crushed because I may never see them again.

My stepmother entered the room in silence. She looked emotionless, but I can tell she was sad inside. I know what the Games does to people. "Ceres, I want you to have this. It was my token in my Games."

She handed me a leather woven bracelet and fastened it on my arm. "My mother made this for me when I was little."

"Thank you Brites." I genuinely meant it, and that was a surprise.

"Now come on," she told me, "We have a train to catch." I forced a smile as I was guided to the train. Away from District Ten. Away from happiness. Away from life.

**Valentino Bay Jones, District 10 POV**

I kissed her. And she... kissed me back!

The first to enter was my father. He wished me luck and left. Following him were Arizona, Vega, and my uncle, Orion. My aunt told me that I could do it and my uncle said hid goodbyes. But the thing I was most afraid of was losing Arizona. She was more than just a cousin, and losing her would ruin me.

I will come home for her. My aunt and uncle left and Sparrow, Rebel, and Knox entered. We hugged and shared goodbyes, and we were there cracking jokes. Thankfully, Rebel sneaked in a box of cigarettes. I would relax and smoke with friends before going to my death.

They were removed and my cigarette was confiscated. I was then taken to the train where the District I had lived in would become a blur in the distance.

* * *

**Big thank you to violetsinthesky for submitting both of the District Ten tributes! They were very interesting and fun to write. Two more Reapings left and then we move on to the train rides! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. Please review and favorite!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	12. District 11 Reaping

**Valia Quintin, District 11 POV**

"Wake up." My eyes flew open to see my father, Lewis, standing over me. Without objection, I got out of my bed. "You gotta work this morning."

"All right." I responded.

"Be back by ten."

"Okay." I threw on some casual clothes that I used for work, like overalls and ripped jeans and so on. I walked out of the house and down the street until I got to the orchards. Today, I was assigned to pick cotton. It's worse than it seems. The sun is already hot by the time it reaches nine, so working outside in general in District Eleven is hell. But I know better not to express that; Peacekeepers are the strictest here, and they won't hesitate to shoot.

At about nine fifty, I walked home. Once I walked in, my dad had an angry look on his face. "Valia, what time is it?" I looked over at our one beat-up clock. Shit! It was 10:01.

"Uh... Ten o' one."

"I told you to be back at ten!" He shouted and slapped me across the face. He then stormed off into his room. I just walked into mine and got into the washtub. We didn't have hot water, but I was used to the cold. I scrubbed my sweaty body from working and washed my curly dark brown hair.

I got out of the bathtub and dried off my silky almond skin. I pulled open the bottom drawer of my old mahogany dresser and found a light green medium length dress. I pulled it on with ease and looked in my cracked mirror. My brown eyes sparkled. I looked beautiful; my well-developed curves were complemented by my dress.

There was only one thing missing; my golden charm bracelet. My mom gave it to me just before she died. It has the letters LQ on it in fancy cursive golden letters for Leighya Quintin. I put it on and smiled as I felt it. I missed her, but I won't cry. I have to look tough today, just in case I get Reaped.

The door to my room creaked open and my older brother walked inside. His name is Barley and he is nineteen years old. He got lucky two years ago when someone volunteered for him. The man who volunteered was killed by the victor, Adrianna Odair, on the fifth day of the Games.

We always talked about our hate for our father and the Games. We were talking about throwing a huge party after my last Reaping, which would be one more after today. "You ready?" He asked.

"That depends on how I look." I smirked.

"You look beautiful."

"Then I'm ready." We walked out of my room and to the front door.

"Wait for me!" My twelve year old sister, Jasmine, ran up to me. My father walked up from behind her.

"You should get going."

"Okay." I answered. We listened to his words and left.

**Nightshade Stride, District 11 POV**

My eyes slowly opened and I got out of bed. I had always gotten up early. But then, almost everyone in District Eleven had to. We worked in the orchards from sunrise to sunset every day. I got dressed into some sweats and left my home. I walked down to the orchards to find them empty. I walked down the row to the end and followed a gravel path to a tall tree. I climbed up to the top of the tree and sat on a thick bough and let my legs hang. This was where I felt peaceful. If I died I would want to be buried next to this tree.

I sat and watched the sun rise to dawn the day of the Reapings. It was this day that everyone in the District was kind to each other, no matter what feelings they had, because we were all a family. And losing a child to the cruel Capitol can unite the District no matter what. Minor rebellion against the Capitol is common on Reaping Day.

I feel that the Capitol represents a sadistic painful leech that sucks the blood of humanity. Starting a sporting event where kids kill each other is just plain cruel. How insane are they?

Once it started to get hot, I decided to get return home and get ready. I entered before anyone else was awake, so I decided to wake everyone else up. I walked into my twelve year old sister's room.

"Hey Bluebell," I whispered and kissed my little sister on her forehead. Her eyes opened drowsily. She sat up in her bed and started crying.

"It's okay, you aren't going to get Reaped." I reassured her.

"But what if I am?" She asked.

"Then I would volunteer and keep you safe." I kissed her again and left her room. I needed to get ready. My older brother woke up and then woke up my ten year old sister. I let them sleep in since they didn't have to worry about the Reapings.

I washed my cream skin until all of the sweat and dirt from yesterday's labor was gone. As I dried my body, I thought about how I was not like a normal District Eleven teenage boy. I had cream skin, not dark, like everyone else in the District. My sapphire blue eyes differed from the normal chocolate brown. My jet black hair is straight instead of the normal curly, and it reaches my neck and forehead. Most of the guys in the District have buzz cuts or are bald.

I put on a black muscle shirt and put a black and blue striped shirt over it. I pulled on some slightly torn jeans and slipped on some very worn out canvas sneakers. They were the only shoes I had.

I felt satisfied with my clothes and went to check on the rest of my family. I knocked on Bluebell's door and opened it after she invited me in. She was wearing a knee-length strapless blue dress that complemented her blue eyes. I told her that she looked beautiful.

I went to see if my ten year old sister, Gemma, was ready. Since she isn't eligible for the Reapings yet, she dressed casual. She was just going to wait in the back anyway. The same went with my nineteen year old brother Tigres. He was glad that he was free and never dressed fancy for such cruel events.

My grandmother walked into the room. "Hey Muscari." She has Senility. She forgets who we are sometimes and calls Tigres and I by the name of our deceased father.

"Hey." I decided that we should get going if we wanted to get to the Reapings in time. So, about a minute later, we left the house not knowing what would happen in the near future.

**Valia Quintin, District 11 POV**

Once I arrived at the Reapings, I told Jasmine all about the procedure. She flinched when her blood was pricked, but she seemed to do fine after that. I got my blood pricked without a movement, since I was used to it, and was taken to the seventeen year old section.

I stood next to my friends Cadence, Harley, and Willow. We all talked quietly during the mayor's speech. It's the same every year, so why pay attention every time? When he was finished, our escort walked onto the stage.

"Ladies first," she mumbled. She hated the Reapings because she always got the worst Districts. She plucked the first name in the bowl and opened it. Without hesitation, as in a hurry, she read:

"Valia Quintin." Oh my God. I was not expecting that. All of the girls around me made a path to the stage. I slowly walked up knowing that nobody was going to volunteer for me, because District Eleven rarely has volunteers.

Once I arrived at the stage, I tried to conceal my tears, but some ended up trickling down my cheeks. The escort hurried to the boy's bowl and plucked the first name as she did with the girls.

"Nightshade Stride." A boy walked out into the aisle from the sixteen year old section paralyzed with fear. As he walks up, he talks to a girl and finally arrives at the stage. The escort hurriedly told us to shake hands and we didn't hesitate. She then ran us into the Justice Building. Oh how she loved her job.

**Nightshade Stride, District 11 POV**

When I got to the Reapings, I said goodbye to Gemma and Tigres and lead Bluebell to where we would get our blood pricked. She had no reaction at all, which was rare for a twelve year old, to getting her blood pricked. I was checked in and taken to the sixteen year old section.

The mayor gave his speech, but I just tuned him out. Nobody in District Eleven cared because we all despised the Capitol and the Games. That's why the Peacekeepers are the strictest here. Our escort, Love Burke, walked up onto the stage. Her skin was dyed a slight tan because she was normally pale, and she had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She actually didn't get much done for a Capitol citizen.

She rushed to the girl's bowl and reaped a seventeen year old. I had seen her working in the fields before, but we weren't very close. She hurried over to the boy's bowl and plucked a name.

"Nightshade Stride." She read with boredom. That was me. I became paralyzed with fear and heard the escort repeat my name irritatingly. I immediately started walking down the aisle and saw my friend Lobelia, but I had always loved her. I stopped and looked at her.

"I love you Lobelia," I said with a tear trickling down my cheek. She smiled and blew me a kiss. I kept walking and stepped up onto the stage. The escort made us shake hands really fast and literally ran us into the Justice Building.

**Valia Quintin, District 11 POV**

Jasmine and Barley visited me just as I sat down on the comfortable couch. Of course my father didn't bother to visit. They walked in with tears on their faces. I started to cry too. We all exchanged sad goodbyes in between sobs. I think we all knew that I wasn't coming back. The victors were always psychopathic Careers or lucky tributes from the poorer Districts. And luck was never on my side.

My friends Cadence, Harley, and Willow entered the room with tears running down their faces. Harley told me that she would have volunteered, but she knew that I would be angry at her for risking her life for me. The only things I had to return to were Jazzy and Barley. My friends too but we weren't super close. They were removed from the room leaving me to think before I was taken from my home.

**Nightshade Stride, District 11 POV**

The first to visit are my family. Tigres was holding back his tears while everyone else freely let them flow. I was sad that I would be leaving them but I had no choice. My grandma walked over to me and sat down.

"I've been faking Senility for years," she told me.

"Why?"

"Because Tigres can't cook." She laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. It was true. A Peacekeeper removed them too soon for my liking. The next to enter was Lobelia. She was crying.

"I love you too." She replied. I kissed her and felt her soft lips against mine. I felt in paradise and all of my worries about the Games had disappeared-

"Time to go." A Peacekeeper interrupted us. She was taken from the room and my friend Monkshood came to encourage me, but broke down in tears. After he was forced to leave, I was taken away from District Eleven, and there was a huge chance that I would not be coming back.

* * *

**Thank you to storyfrikk for submitting Valia and to The Pocketwatch Ripper for submitting Nightshade. Thank you for waiting. There you go! One more Reaping to go and we're off to the Capitol! As usual, please review and favorite!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	13. District 12 Reaping

**Elizabeth "Beth" Green, District 12 POV**

"Beth." I opened my eyes to see my twenty year old sister, Lisa, standing next to my bed. She was one of my three siblings, all older sisters. There's Catherine, my twenty-three year old sister who is already married and moved out, and then there's Jane, my twenty-five year old sister who is married, moved out, and expecting a child.

I have always been anxious about the Reapings. To make things worse, the chances of me getting Reaped increases every year, and since I'm seventeen, my chances are almost to the maximum. Since I haven't taken tessarae, there are others with twice the chance I have of getting Reaped though.

She told me to start getting ready and then left my room. I washed my soft pale skin and reddish brown hair in the washtub and dried off my tall body with a cloth. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my usual Reaping outfit, a hand-me-down knee length white dress from Lisa.

I pulled it on with ease. I looked in my cracked mirror and admired myself. There was my curly reddish brown hair, which I had been made fun of for but I liked it. My piercing green eyes stand out from the grey ones of District Twelve.

I decided that I was ready and went into the family room and waited for Lisa and my mother to finish getting ready. I cooked a pre-skinned squirrel and by the time I had finished it, my mother and Lisa were ready.

They advised me that I should get going, so I left for the Reapings with them following closely behind.

**Alastair Nikouls, District 12 POV**

_It was the final five. Icilla and her District partner, Princeton were walking around when they stumbled into a Career. Princeton pinned Icilla down. The cameras focused on the Career, which was the girl from Two, who raised a knife. She forced it down into Icilla's chest. Her breathing stopped along with her rising and falling chest. The cannon boomed. But it didn't sound like a cannon; it sounded like depression and misery, like Death itself._

_She then grabbed Princeton. She plunged her knife through his temple and his cannon sounded._

_BOOM! BOOM!_

My eyes opened quickly and I breathed heavily. My sister, Icilla, and my best friend's brother, Princeton, were killed in the fifty-fourth Hunger Games. Icilla was only eighteen when her District partner betrayed her. I looked at the dusty clock on my wall. It read nine twenty-one. I guess I should start getting ready. I stepped into the washtub and cleaned my slightly tanned skin.

Once I dried off my light brown hair and tanned skin, I walked over to my small dresser. I looked through the drawers to find something nice to wear for the Reapings. I found a white dress shirt and a blue pinstripe blazer and set them neatly on my bed. I looked through my pants to find some slightly torn slacks. I guess they would have to do. I set them on my bed as well.

I pulled on all of those clothes and slipped on Icilla's old combat boots. I wore them out of respect. I put on a frock coat and exited my room. I entered the living room to find Weston waiting for me. My best friend had been living with me ever since his eldest brother, Princeton, died with Icilla in the Games.

We were always together. We lived together, we were in school together, we worked together. So, we left for the Reapings shortly after _together_.

**Elizabeth "Beth" Green, District 12 POV**

As I arrive at the Reapings, I am greeted by my best friend Liam. He was eighteen and very attractive, We shared everything, and I wanted to be more than friends. Maybe I love him, but we'd have to survive the Reapings for anything to happen.

I got my blood pricked and was taken to the seventeen year old section to wait for the end. I saw my friend Kelly. We were in the same section, so we talked through the mayor's speech. The escort walked up to the stage.

"Come on!" She complained, "I ask for District Seven and I get District Twelve! There's coal dust on my dress!" Everyone laughed to themselves as she started to pick the girl's name.

"Elizabeth Green." I can't believe it. _My _name. At least I can do something by myself. I'll show my family that I can fend for myself. I walked up to the stage looking confident and proud. Once I arrived, our escort already had the boy's name unfolded.

"Alastair Nikouls." A guy who looked about fifteen walked up with a scary smile. He went on about how he would win. Then we were asked to shake hands. I followed the order and we were taken into the Justice Building.

**Alastair Nikouls, District 12 POV**

Once Weston and I were taken to the fifteen year old section, the mayor had just started his speech. We cracked jokes the whole time and laughed when the escort complained. Her name was Rae Jackson. She had orange hair with orange lipstick and powdered white skin.

She Reaped a seventeen year old. At that age, you'd expect it. She unfolded a slip of paper for the boy and read:

"Alastair Nikouls." Whoa. A scary smile appeared on my face. I paced up onto the stage keeping the smile intact.

"District Twelve... Will win!" I shout with a menace-like laugh. The escort disagrees and makes us shake hands. We are then escorted to the Justice Building for our goodbyes.

**Elizabeth "Beth" Green, District 12 POV**

My sisters visit me first. They all give me sorrowful "goodbye"s and "good luck"s. They are taken away and replaced with Liam. I confess my love to him and he admits that he has liked me. We kissed, but a Peacekeeper entered to remove him just as my lips touched his.

He started to cry as he was taken away from me. Kelly had visited but she just cried and said goodbye like most. I was taken from my home, and though it was poor, I felt like I was living rich... At least before I was taken into the Games.

**Alastair Nikouls, District 12 POV**

Weston visits first. He tries to cheer me up, which almost works, until he is removed too quickly for my liking. My friend Ren came for a brief visit, but that was it. I sat in silence waiting to go, but at the same time taking in all I could of District Twelve; all I could of home.

* * *

**Yay! The Reapings are all done! Thanks to LadyDunla for Beth and The Pocketwatch Ripper for Alastair. I will be flying to the midwest for Christmas tomorrow, so the train rides might not be for about a week. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please review and favorite, you know the usual. And the Bloodbath Survivors Poll is OPEN on my profile! Please vote.**

**-LunarWolfHunter.**


	14. Train Rides

******Thank you for the wait! I was on vacation and then I had to write them all as good as I can. If your character wasn't mentioned here (only half were mentioned), then they rode the train, but not much of interest happened. The ones not mentioned here will also be mentioned later in a chapter that these will not be.**

* * *

**Liana Iulius, District 1 POV**

"So, who should we watch out for?" Ethan's mentor asked.

"Well, definitely District Two," I answered, "District Four doesn't seem challenging this year. District Seven looks tough."

"And maybe District Eleven," Ethan added, "But other than that it looks like we've got it pretty easy this year."

For the rest of the short ride to the Capitol, my mentor, Glamour, and Ethan's mentor, Elvorix, taught us important things such as the Career Bloodbath and earning sponsors.

**Wolf Quicksilver, District 2 POV**

After we discuss our potential threats, which weren't much, we were free to hang out as we please. I go find Yvette and start flirting with her. She laughs and we talk for about fifteen minutes before I take my shirt off. Nobody can resist my gorgeous pecs and rock hard abs. Just as I thought, Yvette begins to stare at my junk.

"You know, you can just ask to see." I take her into a bedroom and strip myself completely naked. She eyes me with delight. I pull her dress off and throw it behind me. I start to give her a gentle kiss, but I can tell she wanted more.

She lay down on the bed to allow me to do anything to her that I desired. I took the opportunity and started to lay a gentle kiss on her neck...

**Dragon Long, District 3 POV**

I looked around the train to find a dining room with an oak table that was holding a great meal. There was chicken, turkey, fruits, vegetables, nuts, and more. They could bring anything you asked for. Surrounding the table were my mentor, Beetee Circuit, who won the thirty-eighth Hunger Games, my District partner, April, and her mentor, Wiress Thunder, who won the forty-ninth Games.

"Have a seat," Beetee said invitingly. I walked over and sat in the wooden chair. I grabbed a chicken thigh and put it on my plate. I scooped some carrots and sprinkled some salt and pepper onto them. Salt and pepper were too unnecessary to waste money on them, but since it was free, why not?

"So what do we do in the arena?" April asks.

"You're from District Three, use your smarts. Listen to your gut. Try to stay alive." Beetee answers.

"So what about the Bloodbath?" I ask.

"Grab something and run."

We talked more about in-game strategy before we saw the Capitol ahead. I knew that I had a lot of work to do before I could possibly win the Games.

**Alric Winslow, District 4 POV**

As I walked into the room that everyone else was already in, I was thinking about my hate for these Games. If I win these Games, I will stop them from happening once and for all. "Come on in Alric," my mentor, Arrow Seabreeze, called out. He won the Games over a decade ago. He is very enthusiastic about the Games. He was a true Career.

I walked in and sat down next to him. I wish I had Adrianna as my mentor. She hated the Games too. Marissa was lucky. All Arrow talked about was strategy until he let us have some free time before we arrived at the Capitol.

"Hey Alric." Adrianna called.

"Yeah."

"We need to talk." I took her to my room. She sat on my bed. "I can tell you don't like the Games."

"Yeah. Same with you." I replied.

"I want to stop them."

"So what do I have to do?"

"I will make sure Arrow can't attend to you and then I will give you everything you need to win. We can then continue my plan to assassinate the president and cause a successful second rebellion. I will tell you the rest in the Games."

"Why not Marissa?"

"She isn't smart enough. You have what I'm looking for."

"Okay." We left the room in silence and decided to eat. I looked out the window to see the Capitol easing its way toward us.

**Calista "Cali" Paddock, District 5 POV**

I walked over to the table and sat down. I put some turkey and potatoes on my plate. My mentor walked in with a blank expression on her face. "I'm Beatrice Adams, your mentor. I wish you the best of luck."

"Yeah thanks." I answered shyly. She got the message. I wanted to be alone. I took my food into my room and ate it slowly. After I finished, I plopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

As I woke up, I thought about my life. Was this all a dream? Was this real? When I opened my eyes, I was unfortunate to be in the train heading to the Capitol. I thought more about my plan. it might just work, as long as the tributes stay out of my way.

I looked out of the window at the Capitol. As I saw the people waiting for us, I gave a smile. But this wasn't my usual cheery grin. This was mischievous. I had a plan.

**Nervana Calhoon, District 6 POV**

I walked in to meet my mentor, Able Hitch, reading a book at a mahogany table. "So you're my tribute this year." She said with sarcastic enthusiasm. I could tell this was going to be fun.

"Yeah. And thanks for the warm welcome." I returned her sarcastic attitude. She had lost all of her tributes so far for years now and she thought that this year would be no different. "Look, I want to win these Games, and I need your support."

"Well, you have a motive. That's a first."

"Yeah. But you need to do your job because I don't want to get killed." A slight smirk appeared on her face. She seemed satisfied enough.

She set her book down and examined me. "Eh, I guess you may have a chance," She announced. That was good, but she was still not feeling it. But I don't blame her, she was in the Hunger Games. But she did become a Morphling, one of those highly addicted to the pain killer drug.

I sighed and sat down next to her for a while. She talked about her strategy in winning the Games, which was mostly camouflage, which she used to stay hidden until the final two, when she killed the girl from One after placing nightlock in her backpack and hiding. She was one of the few victors to escape the games unharmed, but her personality severely changed for the worse.

She asked what my strategy was, and I told her that I might hide too, but I would kill in others' sleep to get the Games going and take them out of their misery.

After talking for a while I was getting tired. It was a long day after all. I entered my room and fell asleep shortly after lying in the soft bed.

I woke up not knowing how long I had slept. I looked out of the window to see the Capitol just miles ahead.

**Jasmine Littleroot, District 7 POV**

Just as the steel doors closed behind us, Vincent led me into a small room which contained a table with various foods on it. I sat down in the nearest seat and put some meat and greens on my plate. Sequoia walked in and introduced herself. She knew that I was miserable and not confident at all. She wished that she didn't have to mentor tributes at all.

Vincent sat down across from me and talked to us about how sorry he was that this happened to us. He informed us that he hates the Games and just did this to earn money and possibly spark rebellion.

Myles and his mentor, Blight Woods, walked in the room talking about strategy. I guess that they were prepared. "Oh hi Jasmine." Blight greeted with a smile.

"Hey." I said blankly. He, along with Myles, sat down and started to eat. They could really put it away. Sequoia and I talked about strategy while Myles and Blight went somewhere else to talk privately. Once it was nightfall, I fell asleep on a bed in one of the bedrooms.

Once I woke up, I went into a room that had two sofas and a love seat and sat down on one. It was a soft velvet. I reached over and touched the power button one the remote. We had small television systems at the orphanage that everyone fought over.

I watched the recap of the Reapings and thought about possible threats and allies. The girl from One could be snapped like a twig. The boys from One and Two were strong and tough. The girl from Two stood out because of her cherry red hair that had black underneath. I liked it but it wouldn't look good on me.

District Three seemed weak. Four seemed like they had a chance. Most of the Districts after that were just plain pathetic. I looked okay on camera. I guess I looked tough enough to not be Career prey. Sequoia walked in and helped me come up with a strategy and pick possible alliance members.

I would need to use that information in the near future.

**Ash Nikolas, District 8 POV**

I ignored my mentor's attempts to talk to me. I just looked out the window and sighed. I knew I did the right thing, and that I could win this, but how do I truly feel? For my whole life I've thought that I was all that, and now that I could die I'm realizing how stuck up I was.

I finally mumbled small words to my mentor as he told me about techniques. I thought to myself about what would suit me. I fell asleep while looking out the window.

"Ash." I opened my eyes to see my escort waiting. The train had stopped in the station. I brushed my fingers through my hair and stood up confidently. I was ready for this.

**Julian Maize, District 9 POV**

I was greeted by Crimson, my mentor. He took me into the dining room and we sat down. Following us were Canticle, her mentor, and then Roberta, our escort. Roberta ate quickly and then excused herself to her room. Crimson started talking to me about training techniques. He said that I should try to not give the Careers any reason to want to kill you.

He told me that he won by staying with the Careers and then killing them all in their sleep one night after gaining their trust. He warned me that it was risky, since if one of them caught you they would definitely be able to kill you easier than you could kill them.

So I decided to not try this strategy, which he was fine with. Though I would join the Careers if asked. I decided to use my quick feet and strength to an advantage.

Once Crimson went to bed I decided that I should too. I would be in for a long day tomorrow.

I woke up to the morning rays of light shining through my window. Just as I finished a breakfast of eggs and bacon, Crimson walked into the room with messed up hair and sweat on his clothes.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I joked. Crimson gave me a playful smirk.

"Ha ha." He replied sarcastically. I laughed. He dished some french toast on his plate. "We'll be at the Capitol soon."

"Yeah." I said thinking about the Games. About what would happen.

I sat in the living room for a while before Roberta called out that the Capitol was about a mile away.

**Ceres Iris Reyna, District 10 POV**

Just as District Ten faded out of view, Brites took me to the living room. It had a couch and a television. Sitting on another couch across the room was Valentino and his mentor, and his father, Jasper Jones. Oh great, my stepmother and the person I liked's father were our mentoring.

They wouldn't let us do that again. "If we use your romance right, you guys might earn many sponsors." Brites finally spoke.

"Yeah." Jasper agreed.

"No," I responded, "I like Valentino, and I will do whatever I want with him. The Capitol people can go fuck themselves."

"Ceres!" Brites said, "Be careful with your words, Belle could have been in the room." She laughed, because she knew it was true.

We talked about other techniques like training and possible alliances until it got dark. Jasper went to bed and Brites soon followed. Valentino walked over to the couch I was sitting on and started to kiss me. I kissed back for a while and then pulled away.

I then moved down to his neck and sucked but stopped thinking that I could give him a mark, but then that would drive the Capitol nuts. He followed and a surge of pleasure flowed throughout my body from my toes up to my neck. I was in love.

I pulled his shirt off and rubbed my hands over his strong abs and pectoral muscles. I playfully pushed him down keeping my lips locked to his and my tongue caressing his with love and warmth. He pulled my shirt off and squeezed my hips as he pulled me down onto him.

We fell asleep in that position. We felt each other's bodies all night.

"Really you two?" Brites shouted as she walked in to find us on top of each other wearing only our undergarments. I opened my eyes and gave Valentino a quick kiss. I got up off him and pulled my clothes back on. She left the room. I decided to get dressed since we were getting close to the Capitol. I got into a blue dress as Valentino walked in.

I kissed him. "I don't care what everyone else thinks," he said.

"Neither do I."

**Valia Quintin, District 11 POV**

Seeder and I became very close during the ride to the Capitol. Seeder was my mentor who won the twenty-fourth Hunger Games. She talked to me about other things than strategy, and that's why I liked being with her. Although I did know that we would have to talk strategy eventually.

**Alastair Nikouls, District 12 POV**

Once Beth and I entered, we were greeted my our mentor, Haymitch. He was drunk as usual. The Games made him an alcoholic. I think it was something about losing his ally Maysilee to pink bird muttations in his Games.

He was a real help to us. Yeah right. He sat around and cracked jokes while flirting with the escort. He doubted us and gave us no mentoring advice at all. After a while, I just went to my room and stayed there until the Capitol was before us.

* * *

**To fix any possible confusion about the mentors and escorts, I have included information about them below:**

**District 1**

**Escort: **Abigayle Zephyr, Female

**Female Mentor: **Glamour Jones, Winner of the 46th Hunger Games

**Male Mentor: **Elvorix de Luxe, Winner of the 52nd Hunger Games

**District 2**

**Escort: **Yvette Sanchez, Female

**Female Mentor: **Lyme Warr, Winner of the 48th Hunger Games

**Male Mentor: **Phoenix Quicksilver, Winner of the 53rd Hunger Games

**District 3**

**Escort: **Ivory Dusste, Female

**Female Mentor:** Wiress Thunder, Winner of the 49th Hunger Games

**Male Mentor: **Beetee Circuit, Winner of the 38th Hunger Games

**District 4**

**Escort: **Viola Swift, Female

**Female Mentor: **Adrianna Odair, Winner of the 54th Hunger Games

**Male Mentor: **Arrow Seabreeze, Winner of the 33rd Hunger Games

**District 5**

**Escort: **Bistro Vizor, Male

**Female Mentor: **Beatrice Adams, Winner of the 37th Hunger Games

**Male Mentor: **Viper Hollow, Winner of the 43rd Hunger Games

**District 6**

**Escort: **Lilac Jones, Female

**Female Mentor: **Able Hitch, Winner of the 28th Hunger Games

**Male Mentor: **Nick Ofrey, Winner of the 22nd Hunger Games

**District 7**

**Escort: **Vincent Greyshade, Male

**Female Mentor: **Sequoia Moss, Winner of the 51st Hunger Games

**Male Mentor: **Blight Woods, Winner of the 61st Hunger Games

**District 8**

**Escort: **Liliana White, Female

**Female Mentor: **Ella Jordan, Winner of the 26th Hunger Games

**Male Mentor: **Woof Blueflame, Winner of the 18th Hunger Games

**District 9**

**Escort: **Roberta Joann, Female

**Female Mentor: **Bianca Rye, Winner of the 55th Hunger Games

**Male Mentor: **Crimson Blake, Winner of the 42nd Hunger Games

**District 10**

**Escort: **Belle Thompson, Female

**Female Mentor: **Brites Reyna, Winner of the 36th Hunger Games

**Male Mentor: **Jasper Jones, Winner of the 25th Hunger Games

**District 11**

**Escort: **Love Burke, Female

**Female Mentor: **Seeder Blossom, Winner of the 24th Hunger Games

**Male Mentor: **Chaff Headstrong, Winner of the 45th Hunger Games

**District 12**

**Escort: **Rae Jackson, Female

**Female Mentor: **There Has Yet to be a Female Victor from District Twelve

**Male Mentor: **Haymitch Abernathy, Winner of the 50th Hunger Games

* * *

**Thank you for reading. The poll is still open for the Bloodbath survivors. Please review and favorite, and thank you again for the wait!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	15. Chariot Rides

**Before I get any rude comments about how I wrote some of the Train Rides, I would like to apologize for how short and boring some of them were. I will give those that I didn't write as well the first spots in this next chapter. **

* * *

**Valia Quintin, District 11 POV**

I looked out of the rectangular window at the crowds of people waiting for us to get out. I felt my stomach tighten with anxiety. Seeder reassured me as I walked out of the bullet-like train. I forced a smile and waved at the clown-looking Capitol citizens as I was taken into a large building.

I lay naked on the examination table with my breasts and groin covered with a white cloth. After waiting for minutes, I was greeted by a woman with bright purple hair put back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep violet, which were obviously contacts. And guess what her name was.

"Hello Valia, my name is Violet and I will be your stylist."

**Alastair Nikouls, District 12 POV**

"I'm Christian, your stylist."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"I will make you look tough and confident, and hopefully desirable to your future sponsors." That could be a slight challenge for me, since I was a slim young man. He gave me a pair of coal black cargo pants and told me to put them on. I followed his orders and pulled them over one leg, then the other. They were slightly baggy on my skinny legs.

"Where's the shirt?" I think I knew the answer. I had to look tough, so he had to expose my arms and torso.

"There isn't one."

**Scarlet "Scar" Hunter, District 2 POV**

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as I licked my lips. I was covered in grey body paint from head to toe to look like stone, and my lips tasted terrible.

"Wait a second Scarlet," my stylist hissed at me. His name was Aero and he was so absorbed in his job. He grabbed a container that read 'Fake Blood.'

"What's that for?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough." He answered as he painted some from the corners of my lips down to my jaw. It tasted even worse than the paint. He also made me dip my hands in it to make me look like I had "just killed someone." I really don't get what these stylists think. He made me wipe my lips off. At least that was a plus. He then applied blood-red lipstick onto my lips and covered my body with a transparent silver cloak.

He walked me over to a mirror. "Voila!" He exclaimed, obviously satisfied with his work.

I had to admit he did a good job; I looked sexy _and _badass. Perfect. My lips curved upward into a smirk.

**Myles Ortango, District 7 POV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked my stylist as she painted my naked body.

"Yes Myles, you should trust me." Trust was a hard thing for me right now, since I was taken to the Capitol where I would look nice and then most likely be killed. I just stayed quiet as I looked into the mirror, seeing what has been done so far.

My body looked like you could peel off the bark and there would be my smooth skin underneath. I had to admire her amount of dedication and detail. Alli left the room to get another piece of my outfit and left me to admire myself in the mirror. I flashed my winning smile as she returned.

She covered my crotch and butt with moss and draped the rest over my left shoulder. I could have been a tree, out in the woods of District Seven. I understand why she had this job; she has true talent.

**Ethan Valentine, District 1 POV**

"What's that?" Ryder asked.

"It's a bear paw." I replied, looking in the mirror at my tattoo. It was on the right side of my chest covering my pectoral muscle. My stylist smiled at the sight of it. He left the room and reentered with a container of small diamonds.

He glued them to the perimeter of my tattoo and around the left side of my face, specifically around my left eye and lips. I was almost like a diamond cyborg in some way.

He gave me a pair of white jeans and I put them on. They hung straight and were just my size. He presented my final look and took me over to my chariot. Since I was in District One, we were in the front. Our chariot was pulled by two white horses. They were like blank slates ready to be worked with by the Capitol.

We had that same thing in common, but I knew that after I returned from the Games, I would be me and nobody else.

**April Stone, District 3 POV**

Just as we got situated into our chariot, District One was starting to reveal themselves to the roaring crowd. I was amazed by their stylists's creativity. I looked at my own outfit hoping that the Capitol would like District Three as much as they were going crazy for District One.

I wore a knee-length strapless dress designed like the white noise on a television. My lips were painted in the same design of my dress. I liked the idea, since it was better than the common flashy lights all over the place that the tributes wore last year. Dragon was wearing a tuxedo of the same pattern.

District Two was also a sensation for the Capitol. They were painted like stone statues covered in blood. All of the Capitol women were drooling over the guy from Two.

My stylist, Eric, wished me luck as our chariot started to move. I smiled for the audience and watched them cheer. The clown-like men and women went crazy for our outfits this year. I smiled and waved to the crowd, but Dragon stayed firm and looked tough.

Was he really an emotionless person or was it just a charade? The audience had turned their attention away from us as District Four entered.

**Marissa Wave, District 4 POV**

Just as we entered, the crowd seemed entranced by our oceanic costumes. Alric was painted like the sea and I was wearing a flowing wave-like dress that seemed to flow as I moved. I felt like a female Poseidon. I had to say, this was my favorite part of the pre-Games.

I smiled and waved to the crowd, trying to boost their applause and take all of the glory from Districts One and Two. And I guess it worked, because after arriving at the City Circle, the tributes from those Districts flashed us, especially me, dirty looks.

**Aalaina Red, District 8 POV**

I had on a rainbow looking carpet design as a poncho as we went down the street. I hoped to be remembered more than Five and Six. The tributes were wearing black suits with an electrifying current flowing around them. District Six had conductor's outfits on and their chariot was designed to look like a train.

Body paint seemed to be a big trend this year.

I heard Mae, my stylist, start to squeal with excitement. "Moving in ten."

"Nine."

"Eight"

**Nightshade Stride, District 11 POV**

I was dressed as a tree. More specifically, on orange tree. I had my skin painted like most of the boys in the competition. But Districts Nine and Ten did not. I thought about the others that had already gone out. Nine and Ten wore similar outfits, except nine had lots of grain on them and ten was wearing way too much leather.

I got into the chariot and waited to start moving. Once we started moving, I heard mutters from the Capitol citizens in the audience. They then followed with applause, so I guess they liked our costumes. After District Twelve arrived at the City Circle, the Capitol went silent.

"Welcome to the fifty-sixth annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" President Snow announced, starting his long speech. I tuned it completely out until he finished. We were then taken into the training center where the rest of the pre-Games would take place.

* * *

**Thank you for bearing with me on this one. Again, for further clarification, I will show the stylists and outfits for each tribute.**

**District 1**

**-Female**** Tribute's** Stylist: Clyde

**-Male**** Tribute's** Stylist: Ryder

**-Chariot Outfit: **Modernized Diamond

**District 2**

**-Female Tribute's Stylist: **Aero

**-Male**** Tribute's** Stylist: Jess

**-Chariot Outfit: **Bloody Stone Statues

**District 3**

**-Female**** Tribute's** Stylist: Eric

**-Male**** Tribute's** Stylist: Bermuda

**-Chariot Outfit: **White Noise

**District 4**

**-Female**** Tribute's** Stylist: Apollo

**-Male**** Tribute's** Stylist: Crescent

**-Chariot Outfit: **The Sea

**District 5**

**-Female**** Tribute's** Stylist: Aria

**-Male**** Tribute's** Stylist: Keith

**-Chariot Outfit: **Electricity

**District 6**

**-Female**** Tribute's** Stylist: Ursula

**-Male**** Tribute's** Stylist: Damian

**-Chariot Outfit: **Conductors

**District 7**

**-Female**** Tribute's** Stylist: Joshua

**-Male**** Tribute's** Stylist: Alli

**-Chariot Outfit: **Moss-Covered Trees

**District 8**

**-Female**** Tribute's** Stylist: Mae

**-Male**** Tribute's** Stylist: Avery

**-Chariot Outfit: **Textile Cloaks

**District 9**

**-Female**** Tribute's** Stylist: Lance

**-Male**** Tribute's** Stylist: Alice

**-Chariot Outfit: **Grain Farmers

**District 10**

**-Female**** Tribute's** Stylist: Cross

**-Male**** Tribute's** Stylist: Flora

**-Chariot Outfit: **Cattle Ranchers

**District 11**

**-Female**** Tribute's** Stylist: Violet

**-Male**** Tribute's** Stylist: Ella

**-Chariot Outfit: **Orchard Trees

**District 12**

**-Female**** Tribute's** Stylist: Carolyn

**-Male**** Tribute's** Stylist: Christian

**-Chariot Outfit: **Coal Dust

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review and favorite! If you submitted a tribute, it might increase their chances in the Games.**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	16. Training: Day 1

**Canticle Blaze, District 9 POV**

Julian and I were the first to arrive at the basement of the training center. The large room was filled with stations. I ran over to the trapping station. "You can't start yet." A female voice called. I whipped around to see a tall, muscular Capitol woman standing in the middle of the room. Julian and I walked over to her and continued waiting for the rest of the tributes.

Come on! Since everything _has _to be fair, I have to wait for twenty other kids to arrive. You snooze you lose. I could tell that the Capitol woman was impatient too. I turned around to see the Careers entering the room. They came to join us and stared at us. They treated me like I had a target on my back.

Quickly following them were the tributes from Districts Three, Six, Eight, and Twelve. The boy from Three looked serious, but all of the others looked somewhat grumpy. I would be too if I was in that crowded elevator.

After about fifteen minutes, all of the tributes were in the room ready to begin. "Welcome to training. As much as weapon skills matter, you must learn other skills to stay alive." She went on about hunger and dehydration can kill you, explaining all of the stations, and important tips about the Games.

"And don't pick a fight with the other tributes; there will be plenty of time for that in the arena." With that, she finally let us go, and I rushed back to the trap station.

**Valentino Bay Jones, District 10 POV**

I led Ceres to various weapons stations. I threw some small knives, but they were pathetic. I wanted to use something brutal, like a sword. Ceres also hated the knives, so we decided to move on.

Ceres tried using a mace, which she was very good at, striking the dummies multiple times with fatal shots. I was okay, but they weren't for me. We both skipped the archery section, since it was crowded by some of the younger tributes. I slashed a dummy's head off with a sword, which I had to say was my favorite weapon.

Ceres rubbed my chest and congratulated me. I kissed her and felt all of the other tributes staring at me. _Those bastards can suck my dick. _I looked over to the Gamemakers, who were all about to leave for a lunch break. A half-full bottle of vodka was sitting of the ornate glass table.

_You should know better when Valentino Bay Jones is around__._

"Hey Ceres," I whispered, "Look." I saw a smirk forming on her lips as she laid her eyes on the large bottle.

**Pyrus Kale, District 5 POV**

Cali and I looked over at the boy from Ten, I think his name was Valentino, scaling the wall. "You are _so_ smart Ten." I said with my usual smirk. He turned around and gave me a death glare. "Whatever, you don't scare me."

He just kept climbing until he reached the Gamemaker's area. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and hopped down. Of course he scaled that wall just for alcohol. I laughed with Calista about his stupidity. "Oh, we've got a badass over here!" Valentino walked over to us and gave us an intimidating look as his eyes burned into mine.

"I don't care what you pussies think, I do whatever _I _want, and you two can get on your knees and suck my dick for all I care!" He turned around and walked back to his girlfriend and gave her a long kiss.

I looked over to Calista and walked over to the knives station so I could give it a try. Calista didn't do that bad, to my surprise, and I did pretty good close up with them. I prefer short-ranged melee weapons anyways.

"Hey Calista." I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, do you think that we can form an alliance?" She thought about it for about twenty seconds until she smiled.

"Sure."

**Elizabeth "Beth" Green, District 12 POV**

I stood alone at the knife throwing station. I really liked it, and in my opinion, was starting to be pretty good at it... For a first-timer. Of course people would come and go, but I would ignore them and do my own thing. I would occasionally get fatal head and chest shots, but by occasionally I mean about one in twenty. I tended to hit lower than my aim, almost always piercing the stomach.

I picked up a long, curved knife and got ready to throw. As I released, the knife slipped from my hands and flew directly into the dummy's heart. All of the Careers looked over in disbelief. I heard their occasional judgement of my throw.

"She got lucky."

"We'll kill her first. She'll see."

"What a showoff."

I just turned around and readied another knife to throw. Just as I was about to release, someone grabbed my shoulder. I whipped around to see a short girl looking at me with a smile. She had dirty blonde hair that was put back into a frizzy ponytail. Her blue eyes stood out to me the most. They just seemed so playful and innocent.

This is why I hated the Games. They would take innocent little girls like her and watch her get murdered on television. I thought I knew her name from the commotion about her. Right now, she was the Capitol's favorite underdog. It was Nirvana or something, like the band from the pre-Panem era.

"Nirvana right?" I asked.

"Close. It's Nervana."

"I'm Beth." I introduced myself, trying not to sound rude.

"I saw your throw, it was good."

"Thanks."

"Here's a tip: Throw like this," she spoke as she grabbed a long silver knife. She threw it with a quick spin as it stuck into the dummy's head, leaving a crack behind. "And you'll have better luck."

So I tried it. The knife flew directly into the dummy's neck, leaving a small portion of the blade sticking out from behind. "Thanks."

"No problem. But that's not the real reason I came over here." I understood what she was saying and answered.

"Yes."

"To what?"

"What you were going to ask. Yes, I will be allies with you."

**Nexiam Ofrey, District 6 POV**

Everyone, even the Careers, were amazed by Nervana and her ally's amazing knife throws. I walked over to the spear section and grabbed the nearest one. I had practiced before, and I was pretty good with one. They were easy to hold and throw, so I began to like them years ago.

I would get some scrap wood from the junkyard and carve a rock into an arrow. It was _my_ spear. I had made it and I could have killed with it. I trained with it and Titus had trained with a weapon he also made. My father was impressed by my weapon-making skills and started to actually support me, but he was still obsessed with the Games.

I threw it, but my aim was a little off. I wasn't used to the Capitol weapons, they were so heavy and sharp. It descended slightly before piercing the dummy in the stomach. I was aiming for the chest, so, even though it hit a potentially fatal spot, it wasn't my best throw.

I decided to get more practice with these spears, because of the different material, and moved on to another station. I walked over to the climbing station, which had a climbing wall and net. I felt a presence behind me, almost in the shadows.

"Reveal yourself," I spoke. I turned around and raised my eyebrows. A girl with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes walked out from behind a pillar. She smiled awkwardly. I looked at her and smiled. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Um..." she thought "Let's say ever since Nervana threw the knife. It served as a perfect distraction to keep me hidden."

"That is until I found you." I finished.

"You must have stealth skills as well."

"Not only can I hide, but I can also seek the hidden."

"Very impressive," she said with a smirk as she walked away, back into the shadows. I smiled when I saw her lurking behind the Careers.

* * *

**Once again, thanks for reading! Valentino has a catchphrase! I introduced two alliances in this chapter; Nervana/Beth and Cali/Pyrus. Valentino and Ceres are in an alliance, it's just implied, not directly said. Please review. Give me some feedback on the chapter and expect more soon!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	17. Training: Day 2

**Alric Winslow, District 4 POV**

The Career group included Ethan, Liana, Wolf, Scarlet, Marissa, and I. Ethan seemed too confident about his shot in the Games. District One doesn't always have a winner; actually District Two wins more often. Liana, where to start? She's just a piece of work. She is only twelve and thinks she is the best in the group. Did I mention that she always has shit to say about someone?

I can tell that Wolf will be the closest to me in the Games. Even though he can be overly confident, he and I really got along since we met. Scarlet seems like she isn't completely dedicated. She has the skill, but will she use it to an advantage? I don't know, but she is the most bet on to win.

Marissa is a nice girl, but hating the Games will only get you so far. And that leaves me. I have the potential and the drive, but can I do it? I hope so. I just have to express to the Careers that I can kill and have no hatred toward the Games at all.

"Alric." Scarlet called. I blinked a couple of times and looked over to her. "Welcome back to Panem."

"Ha ha." I retorted sarcastically. We were at the knife throwing section. Scarlet and Wolf were literally chucking them at the dummies, always hitting their targets. Knife throwing just wasn't my thing. I was better with swords and other heavy weapons.

So when we moved to the sword section, I was satisfied, chopping the limbs off of most of the dummies as the other Careers looked with smiles and the other tributes looked in horror. I had finally shown what I was capable of. "Not bad," Ethan complimented as he walked over with a long silver sword. He patted me on the back and decapitated the dummy that I was currently slicing.

The girls eventually got bored, so we moved onto the spears section. I wasn't very good with one even though I am from District Four. Liana and Marissa were good shots, while Wolf and just I stood and watched. I guess spears weren't his forte either.

It seemed as wherever we went, we would repel the rest of the tributes, because just as we arrived at the archery station, the boy from Seven walked away to the close-range knives station. It seemed that this year, nobody went to the non-violent stations. I guess that weapons would mean more than hiding or speed.

**Jasmine Littleroot, District 7 POV**

I spent some time overlooking the Careers, which got really boring, because they did nothing except weaponry skills. I did learn what they were and were not good at, but other than that, there was nothing important. So I decided to move on. I started to follow Valentino and Ceres, but it was more like a love story.

I eventually turned to Nervana and Beth, who were at the archery station laughing about how bad they were doing. "I think we should stick to knives." I heard Beth point out as Nervana missed her tenth shot. They agreed and walked back over to the throwing knife station.

But what was I good at? Twin daggers; and stealth. I had enough practice at home, and I want to see my enemy and what they do. I can take advantage of their weaknesses.

I got out of the shadows and walked over to a station for practice; the camouflage station. The teacher seemed happy because I was her first visitor. "Hello," she said excitedly.

"I need to blend in." I told her.

"It's easier than you think."

**Nightshade Stride, District 11 POV**

I heard the swishing sound as my knife slashed through the dummy's stomach. "Not bad," Alastair judged. Him and I have become close during the days. I hope that we could have an alliance in the Games.

I ignored him and continued to slash and throw the blades. I was getting better, but not good enough to win... yet.

"You try then," I smartly retorted.

Without a word, he grabbed a long knife and slit the throat of the dummy and threw the knife across the room, pinning the girl from Eight to the wall through her shirt. She ripped the knife out of the fabric and ran over to him with her face literally red. She punched Alastair square in the face and walked away.

I could tell that from that moment on, she had made him a target.

**Aalaina Red, District 8 POV**

I was angry on the outside, but I chose to let it go. Chances are he won't make it past the Bloodbath anyway. And starting shit won't benefit me now or ever. I've spent the days since I've been Reaped alone. I have had time to think about what has happened and what would happen in the future.

I have also practiced my skills during training. I did okay with a scythe, but I really was skilled with a mace. I also noticed that the girl from Ten, who I heard Valentino call Sears or something, was also skilled as well. I guess that if the Cornucopia has one mace, then we will battle it out for that item.

Then again, I might just run, but that might ruin my chances once I have to rely on my supplies.

I sat down at a large table usually inhabited by the Careers. Just as I sat down, I saw the bitch from Two walk over to me. "Out!" She shouted at me.

I moved not wanting to deal with her wrath. Being a Career target isn't exactly the best thing to be. Just as I got up, the rest followed and sat down at the table and obnoxiously ate their food and chatted. It seemed that they were monsters at everything they did, except maybe the tributes from Four.

I ate the rest of my lunch in a corner and tried to stay out of the way.

**Scarlet "Scar" Hunter, District 2 POV**

I smirked at the thought of how easy is was to scare away that wimp from Eight. She sat in a corner and ate by herself. I let out a quiet laugh. Wolf glared at me. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"The way you think that you can fuck every girl in this room!" I shouted back.

"I don't think, I _know_." Now I am usually emotionless, but that creeped me out. But I wouldn't show it on the outside.

"Have fun with that." I leaned over to his ear and taunted him in my sexiest voice possible. "And just because you've gotten it in with half of District Two, doesn't mean that you ever will have sex with me. I know who you are; a player. And I am smart enough to see that getting involved with you is at the bottom of my things to do list. Why would I want to lose the Games to HIV?"

He tried to pull me in for a kiss, but I shoved my knee into his crotch. He seemed to not have much of a reaction except pull away. I guess that's been done to him so many times that he is almost immune. He whispered in my ear in a very mysterious tone. "I may not be able to have you now, but I will have you within the next week." He kissed my neck. I pulled away and moved over to the other side of the table.

I kept receiving glares from the other Careers. I guess we won't be as together as other Career packs have in the past. Hell, I don't even need these bitches, I can win on my own.

**Liana Iulius, District 1 POV**

I didn't hear half of what Wolf and Scarlet were talking about, but I knew that it was some kind of argument. She kneed him and then he tried to kiss her. I don't see why she pulled away, I would jump at the opportunity to kiss Wolf. But then again, I am only twelve, and he's eighteen.

I had not trusted Scarlet since the beginning; she seems like the person who could backstab all of us at any given moment. She would jump at the opportunity to kill us all, and I was afraid that I was at the top of her hit list.

But I was being ridiculous. I could win the Games. And I wouldn't let _her_ get in my way.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long wait, and here it is! There will be one more training day left before the scores and interviews, then onto the Games! I am sorry if your character got a short point of view, but it contributes to story development. If you liked, please favorite. Even if you didn't like, please review! They keep me going and constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	18. Training: Day 3

**Nervana Calhoon, District 6 POV**

Clang! The clashing of metal on metal was noting compared to the noise of numerous conversations going on in the spacious room. Beth and I were sword fighting, trying to gain skill on something we hadn't tried, and I was doing okay. We weren't really trying, since I didn't want to _actually _kill Beth. I was surprised that I could get so close to someone I had only known for three days.

But, except for Beth, I wanted to kill everyone else in this room so either me or her could go home safely. And, I felt sorry for her, District Twelve had only had two victors before, Haymitch Abernathy and another guy that nobody knows about. I think that it is forbidden to talk about his Games.

That got me thinking. Does the Capitol try to kill off District Twelve on purpose? Their first victor can't even be talked about, and their second won by throwing an ax over a cliff. The Capitol was furious towards Haymitch for using their arena against them, and it seems that every victory for Twelve ends in a sort of rebellious way.

We set the swords down and walked over to a station which consisted of sticks and leaves: the fire-making station. I didn't really think about if we would really use it, I just thought that I might as well learn sooner or later.

I rubbed two sticks together aggressively for about five minutes until a spark finally started to reveal itself. About ten more minutes in, Beth and I built a fire big enough to set off the smoke detectors. The Gamemakers above just turned them off with the flick of a switch.

That gave me an idea, but it would have to wait for later.

**Julian Maize, District 9 POV**

I was working on climbing when I heard the smoke detectors go off. The shock made me almost fall of the wall, but I pulled through. The day went by very slowly. The Careers were talking away and fighting each other occasionally. The Six boy and Seven girl were sometimes talking. I think they have something going on. But I was alone.

Canticle and I weren't ever that close. I had heard about her, but I wasn't like her _best_ friend or anything. And I had a feeling that one of us, if not even both, were going to lose very early in the competition.

**Marissa Wave, District 4 POV**

The third day of training was a real bore. We had practiced everywhere we wanted. Wolf, Scarlet, Ethan, and Liana were eager to go into the Games. I just want to get this over with. It's not just dying in the Games that hurts; it's that the Capitol is lining you up for the slaughter. They are treating us like kings only to kill us off. And I'm afraid that the Careers could turn on me any minute.

I was good with a spear, but could I kill anyone if I'm alone? I guess the Games would have all of the answers sooner or later.

Once it was finally lunch, I was glad to sit down and eat. I was done training, I just wanted to hurry up the process. And the Gamemaker sessions were later today. I had practiced with my spear to make sure I scored highly enough to stay with the Careers. I had hoped that I would be successful. But what would come next?

_Only time will tell._

**Myles Ortango, District 7 POV**_  
_

I couldn't find Jasmine, so I decided to train by myself. I mingled as I practiced at the various stations, but my last morning in training was really uninteresting. Nothing important happened. I sat at a table during lunch with others, but I ignored them. I saw the girl from Eight in the corner and started to really feel bad for her. I walked over with my lunch and sat down next to her.

"Hey. I'm Myles."

"Aalaina." She answered.

"Well. Nice to meet you, Aalaina." I responded.

"Thank you."

We exchanged small talk before we started to train again. I did some practice with her. I think that she was happy to have someone care. Well she is a really good person and who in their right mind wouldn't care about a lonely kid isolated from everyone else?

**Valia Quintin, District 11 POV**

Ever since Nightshade ditched me, I had stayed to myself. I noticed a couple of others flying solo, incuding Aalaina from Eight, Julian from Nine, and Myles from Seven. I think it would be cool if we all banded together to form one large alliance. I walked over to Myles and Aalaina, who were talking together and introduced myself.

"I'm Valia."

"Hello," Myles greeted, "I'm Myles and this is Aalaina."

"Nice to meet you."

I continues to talk to them and they seemed to be nice people. I later talked to them about potentially adding Julian to our "group." We walked over to him and talked until we all soon became close friends.

* * *

**There it is! For all of you complaining, I gave Nervana a POV! Sorry for the small size, I just got really bored of writing the days of training. And for the group of lone wolves, if they will really be an alliance will depend on the submissions on each of the characters' forms I received. You know the drill, review, favorite, blah blah blah. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	19. Private Sessions and Training Scores

**Ethan Valentine, District 1 POV**

I would be the first to go into the room, and I knew that I would leave an impression on the Gamemakers. If they didn't like me, I would make them change their minds.

"Ethan Valentine," I heard the voice call over the speaker. The other Careers wished me luck as I entered the room. It was very spacious and full of equipment to use. I looked us at the Gamemakers. Each of them were closely staring at me, waiting to see what I would do.

"You may begin." The Head Gamemaker spoke. I eyed a large silver sword and walked over to it. I picked it up with ease, since I was strong and all, and slashed it through the air. How I would love to slice a tribute, or even a Gamemaker, with this.

I sliced at a dummy, and within ten seconds, it broke into cleanly cut pieces. I repeated this technique with another, but quickly got bored and decided to step up my game. "You know, maybe I could have a living target, perhaps an Avox, for me to show my skill on."

The Head Gamemaker smiled as a red-haired Avox boy stepped into the room. He looked scared; he should be. I lunged at him and sliced his head off with one slash. "Thank you Ethan, you may leave now," the Head Gamemaker addressed. He seemed very satisfied. Right before I left, I glanced at him to see a smirk forming on his face.

**Scarlet "Scar" Hunter, District 2 POV**

"Scarlet Hunter." The voice called over the loudspeaker. I entered the room with confidence. I knew that I would get at least a nine, if not a ten, no matter what I did. One of the Gamemakers, who I assumed to be the Head, told me to begin. I took my time getting to the knives and grabbed six. They each had their own features, but the thing they shared was the sharp blade and the ability to kill.

I started with the dummies. I threw one at the furthest one, hitting my target. I then chose a new target: the equipment. They would have to clean up a lot when they were done with me. I looked over at a net used for climbing and threw my second knife at it. It spun and sliced many of the knots. It fell to the ground as many pieces of rope, needing to be tied back together.

I looked over to the camouflage station and saw a palette of paint on the table. I threw my third knife at it, purposely hitting it with the handle, causing it to launch into the air and land on one of the Gamemaker's heads. That made me laugh, but the victim was fuming. The rest of the Gamemakers laughed too, causing the one splashed by the paint to give the others extreme death glares.

I saw a large bottle of vodka in the middle of the table surrounded by the Gamemakers. I decided to spoil their little party. I threw my fourth knife when the Head turned his back. it whizzed right into the bottle, blade straight into the glass, making the bottle crack and break, gaining the complete attention of the Gamemakers.

I laughed again, threw the other two knives into two dummies' hearts, and exited the room before being asked to leave. Oh yeah, I would definitely score at least a ten.

**Pyrus Kale, District 5 POV**

"Pyrus Kale." I sighed and stood up.

"Good luck," Cali said as I got ready to go.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I walked into the room to see the Gamemakers looking at me, bored. Good thing I wasn't in Six or higher, because by then the Gamemakers get drunk and pay no attention at all.

I performed multiple Pressure Point Control Tactics on a dummy in front of me. If it were a living target, it would be on the ground, unable to move, just by jabbing into the Jugular Notch and/or Brachial Plexus Tie-In. I implemented a blunt sword along with some kicks to tear and knock the dummy over.

"Thank you Pyrus." The Head Gamemaker addressed. I exited the room slowly thinking that I did pretty well.

**Nervana Calhoon, District 6 POV**

"Calista Paddock."

I saw the black-haired girl from Five walk into the room. My plan was thought-out and ready to execute. I smirked to myself, causing suspicions toward me in the other tributes. I sat next to Beth while waiting my turn to go. She would probably throw knives, but I knew that I would do the unexpected. Nobody would expect my high score. It would be a perfect blindside to the Careers.

"Nexiam Ofrey."

Nexiam got up and entered the room without hesitation. I wonder what he would show the Gamemakers. I didn't know what he could do, if anything at all. I saw him talk to the girl from Seven, but most of the time he was by himself at various stations, but he wasn't above average at anything that I saw him do. "You're next," I heard Beth whisper to me. "You nervous?"

"Not at all," I answered. I hadn't told her about my plan; she would just have to be shocked about my score like everyone else.

"Nervana Calhoon." I got up as I heard my name and entered with a smile just after Beth wished me luck. The Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, told me I could begin. I couldn't help but notice that a small portion of the Gamemakers were already drunk.

I grabbed rope from the knot-tying station and dipped it in a flammable liquid I made from some materials at a fire-starting station and arranged it in a pattern on the floor that would sure haunt the Gamemakers. I found some flint and steel at a table and grabbed it. I then brushed them together and threw sparks at the rope. It quickly caught alight, sending the Gamemakers the message burning in fire. My face glowed as I let out a smirk.

**Seneca Crane, Head Gamemaker POV**

I looked down at Nervana, horrified. Down below was a burning name: Coriolanus Snow. I could _not_ tell the president about this. I guess I would be forced to give her a high score, to prevent questions being asked about how she did so poorly.

First Scarlet, now Nervana? The tributes were extra rebellious this year. When i was in charge of muttations and traps, all of the tributes were in line. I would have to keep this to myself, since I was the only one sober enough to remember the incident anyway.

**Aalaina Red, District 8 POV**

"Aalaina Red."

Finally it was my turn. The girl from Six was in there for like half an hour before finally moving onto the boy from seven. I then had to keep waiting for my cue.

I entered the room in a rush and grabbed a mace. I swung it at the dummy behind me and punctured it's temple. I ran in between rows of dummies whipping my mace into their faces and necks. After about five minutes of this tactic, the Head Gamemaker said that I could leave. I listened and left the room, putting the mace back for the person going next.

**Canticle Blaze, District 9 POV**

"Canticle Blaze."

I got up and entered the room immediately, hoping to impress the Gamemakers once I was done. "You may begin," the Head Gamemaker said.

I slashed some of the dummies with long, curved knives. But that would only get me a six at the most, so I decided to step it up. I got some supplies from the fire starting station and made a seven-foot high fire in the middle of the room. I could tell that the Head Gamemaker was nervous. I wonder what happened to make him that way.

I then kept it going while I built a snare, which I threw a knife in, triggering the trap. "Thank you Canticle. You may go now."

I left without a word, just the way I entered.

**Elizabeth "Beth" Green, District 12 POV**

"You may begin."

I looked around until I found what I was looking for; the throwing knives. Since Nervana and I had thrown knives during most of the training, it seemed like the most logical choice to score the most points. I threw many at the dummies around me, puncturing the most vital parts of their bodies.

I looked up at the Gamemakers. Of course they weren't paying attention. They never did after they got to about Seven or Eight. Well whatever.

"Thank you." I yelled at them and walked out of the room. Of _course_ I had to go last.

**April Stone, District 3 POV**

I had not been very confident as Ivory, Dragon, Beetee, Wiress, Eric, Bermuda, and I sat around the television waiting for our scores to be displayed. I had tied some complex knots, but that was all. I doubt that I will get a relatively high score at all, but that might just work in my favor. We weren't surprised to find out that the tributes from Districts One and Two all scored between and eight and a ten.

"April Stone," Caesar spoke, waiting for a couple of seconds for suspense. "Six." I saw a large number six flash on the screen. Wow, I did better than I thought.

"Good job April," Wiress congratulated. We all returned our attention to the television to see Dragon score an eight. Beetee was very proud and it seemed that all of the attention on me was immediately redirected towards him. The only thing a higher score got him was a target on his back.

**Valentino Bay Jones, District 10 POV**

I wasn't surprised to see a nine on the screen next to my name. Ceres and I had both scored high enough to impress the Careers, so we were satisfied. I gave her a kiss on the lips before everyone started to go to bed.

I showered and threw on a pair of boxers to sleep in. I sat up in my bed thinking about my tactic for the interviews, which were tomorrow.

Minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see a very sexy Ceres waiting for me. "Good job on the nine," she said in a very sexy voice as she started to rub my chest. "So how about a little.. reward?" She started to kiss my neck, and, without hesitation, I let her in. We both lay down on her bed kissing until she starts to slowly pull my boxers down...

* * *

**Well, again, it took a while for me to update. Sorry, but I have been really busy lately and had little time to write. I have put the training scores below for each tribute and what they did to get that score.**

**District 1:**

**-Liana Iulius: 8; Throwing many spears at the dummies, always hitting their targets**

**-Ethan Valentine: 10; Showed off his swordsmanship by killing an Avox in front of the Gamemakers**

**District 2:**

**-Scarlet "Scar" Hunter: 10; Vandalized the room with throwing knives**

**-Wolf Quicksilver: 9; Destroyed much of the equipment with a scythe**

**District 3:**

**-April Stone: 6; Tied many complex knots**

**-Dragon Long: 8; Showed off his previous skill with knives**

**District 4:**

**-Marissa Wave: 9; Showing her impressive skills with a trident**

**-Alric Winslow: 10; Used brute force and his skill with swords**

**District 5:**

**-Calista "Cali" Paddock: 7; Climbing, hand-to-hand combat, and showing her skill with knives**

**-Pyrus Kale: 6; Performed a series of PPCT on a dummy while implementing kicks and a blunt sword**

**District 6:**

**-Nervana Calhoon: 10; Burned the words 'Coriolanus Snow' with rope, horrifying the Head Gamemaker**

**-Nexiam Ofrey: 8; Accurate spear throwing and deadly close-range spear jabbing**

**District 7:**

**-Jasmine Littleroot: 7; Showed off her speed and basically disappeared using camouflage**

**-Myles Ortango: 6; Used a bow and arrow accurately and fought with knives**

**District 8:**

**-Aalaina Red: 5; Killed many dummies using a mace**

**-Ash Nikolas: 6; Threw axes and used camouflage**

**District 9:**

**-Canticle Blaze: 7; Showed off with knives, built and kept a bonfire going, made an intricate snare**

**-Julian Maize: 5; Slashed dummies with a sword and built clever traps**

**District 10:**

**-Ceres Iris Reyna: 9; Shredding the dummies to bits using her mace**

**-Valentino Bay Jones: 9; Destroying all of the dummies by showing his skill with many different weapons**

**District 11:**

**-Valia Quintin: 6; Threw knives**

**-Nightshade Stride: 7; Killed many of the dummies, despite his appearance**

**District 12:**

**-Elizabeth "Beth" Green: 6; Using the skill she gained with throwing knives during training**

**-Alastair Nikouls: 8; Showed how brutal he could be with a sharp weapon**

**And yes, I did change some scores,due to the method given, and to those who I never got a score from, I made up what they did and what they scored. On another note, we have a lot of knife throwers!Review and all that other good stuff. Don't be afraid to use constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


	20. Interviews

**Liana Iulius, District 1 POV**

We were all lined up waiting to be called up. Thankfully, I would be the first so I could intimidate the other tributes and get this over with. Caesar Flickerman walked up onto the stage and flashed the cameras a smile. His teeth were so white they literally _shined_. But then again, he was from the Capitol.

"Come on up Liana Iulius, the brave volunteer from District One!" The crowd roared. I walked up onto the stage with a confident grin as I sat down next to Caesar. This year, his hair, eyelashes, and suit were a highlight yellow. It was almost hard to look at him he was so bright. At least his skin wasn't dyed yellow. Then, he would be causing seizures all over the country.

The claps died down as Caesar spoke. "Why did you decide to volunteer at twelve?"

I looked at him and gave him a deadly smile. "Why not? Age is just a number, and I have _four_ victors in my family all training me to be the best. Now I wouldn't want to disappoint them now, would I?" I saw some of the tributes backstage gulp.

"Very true, Liana. You _are_ part of the famous Iulius family. Speaking of family, is there anyone you miss back home?"

"Well, I don't think about that because I know I'm returning back... Alive."

"I _adore_ your confidence, Liana." He turned to the Capitolians in the audience. "Let's give it up for Liana Iulius of District One!" The crowd roared once more. I let out a smirk as I walked offstage. "Now I welcome Ethan Valentine of District One!"

**Scarlet "Scar" Hunter, District 2 POV**

I noticed after Liana's interview that some of the tributes were intimidated. By that bitch? Please. Wait until I go up there, then you'll all be shitting your pants.

"Give it up for Ethan Valentine!" Caesar spoke as the Capitolian audience applauded. I walked up onto the stage before even hearing my cue and sat down.

"Name's Scarlet Hunter." I carelessly told Caesar.

"Well..." He said awkwardly, "nice to meet you."

"I'd be excited if I got to meet me too." The Capitol was eating this up.

"Anyway, how do you feel about the Games?"

"Well, better not make a shitty arena. The tributes are easy pickings, as soon as I get a hold of a blade the tributes better run."

"And why is that?"

"Let's just say their death would be... slow and painful," I spoke with a devious grin. Even Caesar was getting freaked out; perfect.

"Well, looks like we're out of time. Thank you Miss Scarlet Hunter!"

"It's Scar." I said with a smirk as I walked offstage.

**Alric Winslow, District 4 POV**

Scarlet's interview sure did scare half of the tributes, but not me. Adrianna had already told me what to do. I walked up onto the stage with ease; I wasn't nervous or anxious in any way, shape, or form. This was going to be a breeze.

"Hello Alric."

"Hey."

"So, why did you volunteer for your older brother?"

"Well, it was his last Reaping, so when he was out, he could take care of our sister, Sumi."

"I see. Is there anyone else you miss back home?"

"No," I replied, "I never had any real friends."

"What are you fighting for?"

"Ah. I am not fighting for fortune or fame; I am fighting for my life and my family. To get back home. And I will not hesitate to achieve that goal."

"Thank you Alric." The audience applauded as I walked offstage.

**Nervana Calhoon, District 6 POV**

"Come on up Nervana Calhoon of District Six!" The crowd roared as I walked up confidently.

"Hello Nervana."

"Hey Caesar."

"Let's start with the question that's been on all of our minds; how did you get that training score?"

"Well, let's just say that it had to do with fire."

"You seem very confident."

"You can't just have enough fun, can you, nowadays?"

"You are very correct. So, how do you feel about being the Capitol's favorite?"

"It's cool, I mean, I'll get sponsors. Hopefully come out alive."

"Is there a strategy you have for the arena?"

"We'll just play it by ear."

"Thank you. Please give it up for Nervana Calhoon!" Hearing their cue, the Capitol roared.

**Nexiam Ofrey, District 6 POV**

I was in a trance; staring off into the distance dreaming of a better place. Everyone who cared and loved me was there. Titan and Titus were grinning at each other as they walked and talked as if there was no danger in the world. Chris was there, smiling and running through the streets with joy, like his brother wasn't going to his death. I dreamed of being in this world, without danger and destruction...

"Hello?" I was brought back into reality by Caesar. I blinked a couple of times to stay focused and tried to remember what he had said.

"Huh?"

"Do you miss your brother back home?" This question made me furious inside. All I could do to hide my emotions was think of something else, and quickly change the subject.

"You look great today Caesar." I said, clenching my fists. He clearly got the message and changed the subject as if on command.

"Thank you. Now how about the Capitol. What do you like about it and how do you feel about coming here?" He should have already knew the answer. But why not get me some sponsors and not sit here like some clueless wimp?

"Well, at first I was surprised. It's not that easy to leave your home. But once I saw the women here I immediately forgot about my worries." Why not flirt a little? The audience applauded and hollered.

"Thank you Nexiam." Caesar concluded.

I walked offstage glad that I got some attention.

**Ceres Iris Reyna, District 10 POV**

"Here she is, Ceres Iris Reyna from District Ten!" The audience applauded and yelled as I walked out on my cue. I was confident. The Capitol were like my admirers back home. I just needed to talk a little and I would have them drooling, bending over backwards for me.

"Hello Caesar."

"Hello Ceres. Lets get to the point shall we?" I nodded. He was going to talk about Valentino. I prepared for this exact thing. "So you and Valentino are the talk of the Capitol right now. A kiss at the Reapings has never happened before."

"Well, there's a first for everything."

"Yes there is. So how will your romance turn out in the arena?"

"Well, I'll have a little fun," I said in my most seductive voice. I heard a group of guys whistling in the back.

"As you said earlier, there's a first for everything."

"The Games can be boring at times, so why not spice it up?" I could tell that every guy in the room, including at least half of the tributes and Caesar, were getting turned on by my interview. Why should I hold back anyway? I had to be one of the Capitol favorites now.

**Valentino Bay Jones, District 10 POV**

I was furious. Ceres had looked like a complete slut out there, but I couldn't deny that I was horny by the way she was talking. But what really got me off was that I saw Caesar getting a hard-on to, along with some of the male tributes. And Wolf was definitely turned on as he checked her out. It wasn't worth it to confront him now, but he was definitely getting what he deserved in the arena.

"What the fuck?" I yelled at Ceres as we walked into our suite on the tenth floor.

"What, I just had to get them to like me."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to look like a whore and make half of the tributes drool over you."

"Well so what if that's what they want? You're the only one I'm going to give it to."

"You'd better keep that promise."

"Now, let me make it up to you." She kissed me, and I couldn't help but kiss her back. She had completely turned me on by the interview, and I knew that she was all mine. Nobody else could have her, and we could do whatever we wanted in the arena. If I was going to die, I was going to at least have a little fun during the last days of my life.

* * *

**I am really sorry for updating this late, but I had really bad writer's block and was loaded with homework and tests. On another note, thank you so much for 100 reviews! I didn't think that this story would be this popular, since I had just gotten FanFiction when I decided to write this. Anyway, the Games are starting in the next chapter, so yeah, everyone get ready for the fun part! I will try to update very soon!**

**-LunarWolfHunter**


End file.
